Clever, Cunning, Brave and Loyal
by Kai1234
Summary: Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel are an unlikely group of people that will spend time together, watch as they make bonds with each other to stand up to the shadows of Hogwarts, but will they be able to stay together? or end up separated and beaten? Yaoi, Slash JackXHiccup, MeridaXOC RapunzelXFlynn
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Hello everyone^^ My name is Umenkogirl11 and this is my The Big FourxHarry Potter. This may have a few of the original characters, but no Harry, sorry^^ **_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank SnowFlower Frost for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 1

_**Hiccup's View**_

My home town, in other words is sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single house we have is new, why? Well, my home is twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.

So, as you can see it's very, very cold. In fact it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. It's the perfect weather for our pests, dragons. Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues. So, instead of turning tail, and running from the fire breathing beasts, we trapped them and somehow turned them into house pets.

That's right; we Vikings somehow _trained_ the dragons. In fact, some Vikings ride them.

Of course, not me.

You know that boy who seems shy, but is really a sarcastic dick, on the inside? The kid who sits at the back of the class, lonely. As thin as a walking stick, with an deformed nose and wired large eyes? The kid with chestnut locks that curled around his face? The kid who would _not_ make their parents proud, but not for the lack of trying, no. Because the kid just wasn't good at anything, the kid that was called useless, freak?

Well, that would be me. Ha. I bet your feeling guilty now? Don't worry, I'm a pretty nice guy, despise the fact I'd probably curse you out and snort a sarcastic comment under my breath. I'm still nice enough to forgive and forget.

Suddenly, a big beefy hand grabbed my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was dragged into a small building. This building was one of the few that had lasted almost a year. It was dim and dark; surprisingly it was warm, because of the many ovens littering the walls. Weapons hanged from the ceiling, almost like a dungeon.

It was just the Black Smith.

"Hiccup, I thought you'd been carried off."

I looked up at the male standing behind me; he sent me a knowing look. Oh, right. Just moments ago, I was standing outside, observing one of the many days when the woman and children should take cover. It was a day when a certain type of dragon, tried to cook his owner.

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too…._muscular_ for their taste. They wouldn't know what do with all this." I grinned and waved my hands up and down my body. The other crossed his arms and smirked.

The man turned around, he rushed towards the opposite wall and pushed open a large wooden window turning the building into a stall "They need toothpicks, don't they?" He called over his shoulder.

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his damn apprentice ever since I was little. Well…Littler.

Ah, Good old Gobber, knows exactly how to _raise my spirits_. Gobber was a large beefy man, his stomach poked out making his white cotton shirt rise a little. He wore brown pants, his right pant leg was rolled up to show a metal leg that shined in the light as well as his right arm, which was replaced with a metal stub, which can be used to connect weapons.

Apparently, he lost both his arm and leg to his _pet_ dragon in training.

A Bonesnacher.

A Bonesnacher is simply a deep black coloured dragon, covered in armour made from bones. He's stubborn, just like his master, and prefers roosted sheep to fish.

Suddenly a loud explosion rumbled from across the road. Both Gobber and I turned to see good old Meatlog's house go up in flames. See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.

I sighed as a group of kids rushed pasted the window, all holding huge buckets of water. A large boy held a large trough on his shoulder, his small eyes narrowed lightly as he stared at the dancing flames.

Fishlegs.

The boy was massive, seriously. He was what 16 stone maybe more, very large for a boy his age, but then again we're Vikings. Most Vikings are quite heavy.

Fishlegs was, yes, around 16 stones or more. He wore a long, green scarf with a matching, buffy green cotton coat as well as long, blue pants.

Hey, we're Vikings not stupid. We know if we ran around in this weather dressed in animal skins we'll get sick and die. And besides, we Vikings love the heat not cold, again why don't we just leave? Once more, Vikings have stubbornness issues.

He was a shy and quite boy, only talked when necessary. He's very smart though, I think his IQ is over 150 close to mine, which is 200, yes I know I'm very smart.

I watched as another boy pushed Fishlegs out the way. The boy threw the water at the mocking flames, putting them out.

Snotlout.

Snotlout is this incredibly short guy, he's even shorter then me which is saying something, since we're from the same family. Yes, Snoutlout and I are related.

He has brown hair, which I like to call rat-nest, it's an inside joke. Anyway, the boy was strong, he works out non-stop that's why his muscles are so big, they take the attention away from the family nose.

The boy was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, that showed his muscles to everyone who dared to look. Finger-less gloves, and skin-tight, leaver pants that outlined things, _embarrassing things._

Snotlout isn't a very nice person, far from it. He's known as the bully back at training, of course no one stood up to him in fear he would punch them down.

Snotlout smirked, and rustled his rat-nest as he watched the flames die out. He turned around smugly before he let out a yelp, watching as two kids fought over a wide bucket of water.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Ruffnut is a beautiful girl, she has long blonde hair that reaches her mid back. Her blonde hair was held up in twin pig-tails that curled over her shoulders.

She was actually really pleasing to hang out with. She laughs a lot and makes many jokes about things, especially when it comes to her brother. She was mostly seen in a long, light purple jump that was rolled up to her elbows with deep black tights on underneath with disappeared into a pair of leather brown boots. A deep black belt hanged over hip with a few dangers just in case.

Her brother, Tuffnut was almost the spiting image of his sister. He too had long blond hair that reached his mid back, but it was straight, with a curl of muddy brown hair hanging over his shoulder. He was known as a dirty child, he prefered to hang out in the forest and get his clothes muddy.

Unlike his sister, he was terrible to hang out with. He made fun of my size every damn time. He'd pull my hair, he even went as far to take my clothes in training.

Oh and the two were twins, Ruffnut being the older and more responsible twin and Tuffnut being the more laid back and lazy twin. But no matter how grown up Ruffnut is, she still fights with her brother non-stop.

Suddenly said blonde, lets go of the bucket sending her brother backwards onto the ground, the water going everywhere. Wetting his face. The boy let out a growl and moved to stand up, when he was suddenly pushed back down by another female.

Astrid.

Astrid too was a beautiful girl, in fact when I was younger I used to have crush on her, it was only when she punched me that I really felt my hatred for her burn.

She was a prideful female, liked to make sure everything she did was perfect. A perfect little solider, a perfect little Viking.

Her short blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, held back by a bone. She liked to put up a taught act, with her spiked skirt and chained shirt.

She can be scary at times, but it doesn't matter I still don't like her. But no matter what, she and the others have the coolest jobs. When a dragon goes rogue, they get the, oh, so great task of putting the fire they make out.

I slowly moved towards the door when Gobber suddenly grabbed me by the back of the shirt, he hoisted me back and stared me down.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I cried out desperately, hey what can I say? When a kid is on his own, he becomes desperate every now and then.

Gobber placed me onto the ground and shakes his head "You've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

My eyes widen slightly as I recalled the past times I've almost blown up the town "Please, two minutes. I'll help calm down the dragon, and my life will get infinitely better." I cried again, but once again the man shakes his head.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing one of these." Gobber growled and held up an iron ball with nets attached, they're used to trap a dragon. Suddenly it was ripped from his hand by a passing Viking.

"Thanks." The Viking yelled and threw it at the angry dragon.

I stared at the Viking before turning to look at Gobber "Okay fine, but.." I trailed off and rushed to the back corner of the stall. I yank out a bizarre, wheel barrow like contraption. I looked back at Gobber and smiled hopeful "This will throw it for me." As soon as those words leaved my mouth, the arms of device springs up and throws an icon ball-net, trapping a poor Viking.

Gobber sighs, he rubs his forehead "See." He began, the tone of his voice sending disappointed shivers down my spin "Now this right here is what I'm talking about."

I couldn't stop the small pout that crawled across my face, I looked down and twiddled my fingers together before listening to Gobber continue "Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and help the others. You need to stop all.." I peeked up and noticed he was making gestures in my general direction.

"This."

Ouch! That hurts.

"B-But…you just pointed to all of me…"

Gobber suddenly lets out a gasp and nods his head "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

I pouted more and looked down. I don't understand. I keep trying but yet I keep being pushed aside, I can't be threatening like the oth-

Uh-Oh, I've just gotten an idea. A snaky grin slipped on to my face and I let out a deep "Ohhhhh!"

I ignored Gobbers mimicking and puffed out my chest "YOU, sire are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much….raw Vikingness contained." I cried, over dramatically.

I suddenly let out a gasp when a large, blunt sword is suddenly thrown into my arms. I looked up at Gobber meekly, "I'll take my chances. Sword Sharpen, now!"

Well, that crashed and burned. Me and my damn ideas, maybe I should learn to keep my mouth shut, really now. Muttering under my breath, colourful words, I spun around and stalked towards the grinding wheel.

My eyes slowly lifted to the window, I _will _get out of here one day. Because taming a dragon is everything around here, sure there are a few _special_ Vikings that are meant for greatness. A few special Vikings that can do things, that can't be explained, vikings that are known by normal folk as _witches _or _wizards_. I believe the only one here is this town is the town's healer.

All of sudden, a female Viking riding on a large purple chicken like dragon flew over the stall. The dragon had a long tail with many small spikes and bright yellow eyes, they are known as Deadly Nadders.

The Nadder, suddenly used her tail to swing a hippo like dragon out of the way of the angry dragon. The hippo like dragon was large brown, it looked like rocks were sticking out of its skin, it's known as a Gronckle.

Gronckles are tough, taming one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend.

I watched as the Viking on top of the Gronckle smiled at the woman and yelled an thank you. Suddenly two large heads appeared, one shot smoke and the other sent it on fire, blocking the angry dragons attack.

The two heads were attached to a long, slimy body. A Zippelback was exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.

Suddenly the angry dragon leaped towards our newly build catapult. It began to crawl up to where an even beefier man then Gobber stood. His eyes narrowed at the dragon as the wind blew his fiery-red hair around, making him look like some kind of super hero.

The angry dragon was a deep red coloured dragon, it had spikes sticking out of its back with a long nail like tail. They were known as Monstrous Nightmares, only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

I smirked lightly as I watched the dragon let out a loud roar before setting itself on fire. I sighed as the man staring it down leaped at it's head, sending him and the dragon down.

But, the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen, we only know it exists because there's a short description in the book of dragons. It a pure black dragon, with slick skin, and two wide beautiful wings, also known as a Night Fury.

I gasped loudly when the nightmare threw the red-haired man off it's head and roared again in anger. Gobber looks up from his work, he grabs a sword and attaches it to his metal stub, he moves to leap out of the stall before looking back at me, "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!." He says and pauses, his eyes narrowing at me, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." He growls before charging into the fray, hollering.

"Yeah, like that will happen." I smirked and grabbed my wheeled contraption. I push it out the door, I quickly duck under the Vikings running past me before I pushed it up the only hill in the town.

I pulled the leaver and watched as it unhooked it's arms. I smirked and placed the net ball into it's arms before turning to look at nightmare. My eyes narrowed as I watched it shriek and roar. Gulping, I closed my eyes tightly.

Here goes nothing.

I felt the ball-net lanch, it flew through the air towards the Nightmare. It unhooked the net before the Nightmare suddenly turned and saw it shooting towards him. Flicking his tail, he slammed the weapon into a nearby house before he looks up the hill.

Both boy and dragon lock eyes.

My eyes grow wide. Oh shit. Oh shit. It's looking straight at me. It was almost like time froze as we stared at each other before the dragon pushes off the ground with an angry roar. It throws itself at me, fire blaring from his mouth.

"HELP!" I shrieked, and leapt down the rocks. The Nightmare right behind me, letting out snarls and roars as it ducked under fallen trees and leaped over fallen houses.

My eyes sparkled in happiness when I saw the huge pole. Ducking behind it, I slowly counted to myself, before gasping when the Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire around me. I gulped and look behind the pole, expecting to see the mighty dragon, but instead I saw no-one.

Sighing in relief, I turn back around only to gasp when I was met with it's large red eyes, leering at me. I held my breath as I watched it suck up air for a powerful attack when suddenly the man from before leaps in-between us. He punches the dragon in the muzzle sending it back, the Nightmare growls angrily before sucking up air, and just as he went to release the flames, black smoke shot out instead.

The red-head man smirked, "You're all out." He hisses and hits the Nightmare repeatedly in the head, before leaping back as other Vikings begin to tie it down. The man slowly turns to me.

Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know, "Sorry, Dad…" I muttered before squealing loudly when my Dad grabs me by the back of my shirt, and drags me up the steps.

Uh-Oh, I know I'm in for it now. I peeked out my eyes and noticed everyone's disappointed stares.

My Dad looks at me and shakes his head, "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

I laughed mentally. Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. I thought annoyed as I glanced around and saw Snotlout staring in amusement with a smug look in his eyes, and Astrid looking at me in shame.

Dad looks down and points at the building behind us, "Get back to the house."

Without another word, I began to walk past him.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that bad before." Snotlout snorted as Ruffnut laughed, "Quite the performance."

I rolled my eyes and looked to the side. Thank you, Thank you. I was trying.

I moved to the steps when suddenly a long brown stick shot out, blocking my embarrassing escape. Slowly raising my eyes, I met the kind face of the old woman, also know as our town's healer or our town's witch.

"My lady." My Dad called from behind me, as the woman gently patted my hands. She smiled and turned to my Dad, he and everyone else stared at the woman confused; she had never made her way all the way down here before. When she became so old that she couldn't even ride her broom-stick, she stopped trying to walk to the town, and simply stayed up in her house, watching.

My Dad steps up and bows lowly, "My Lady. What makes you come all the way down here to see us?" He asks, his tone suddenly soft and gentle.

The woman lets out a breathless laugh and brings her stick back down. She smiles even wider and looks up at the night sky just as a loud, but cute shriek echoed across the skies. It sounds so enchanting, that not just the towns people looked up but the dragons too.

And there he was.

He was beautiful, small but beautiful. He had round large blue eyes that glowed in the night sky, his small orange beck could be seen clearly as the moon light lit up the ruffled feathers.

Another shriek and a few gasps from the townspeople as he circled them, teasing and probably mocking the dragons as he went before he gently landed on the healers walking stick.

The healer smiles and gently strokes the owls feathers, I watched in amazement as the owl lets out a purr before it turned it's large blue eyes onto my father.

Dad stepped back in disbelief, "Impossible. A new witch or wizard was born here, in Berk and I didn't even notice it." He gasped, even Gobber was shocked.

The owl lets out another shriek, and I suddenly noticed the pure white letter in it's beak. It's head twists and turns before it looks in my direction. I yelp as the letter leaps from the owls peck.

"A-A Howler?" Suddenly Astrid gasps.

A Howler? What's that?

Snotlout looks at Astrid, his eyes questioning, "A Howler is a letter that can talk, it _screams_ at you."

I shivered, screams at me? I looked up at the healer, she simply smiled at me and waved her hand out for me to take the letter. Gulping, I slowly plucked the letter from the space in front of me.

And there on the white paper was my name. Turning it over, I saw a red mark holding the letter closed, a castle was imprinted in red with small words underneath that read 'Hogwarts'

Hogwarts? I think I may have heard of it before, but I can't place my finger on it.

With shaky hands, I slowly began to peal off the red seal. As soon as the seal was slightly ripped, the letter leaped into the air. It spun around before a long red tongue pulled out of a now letter like face staring at me.

I ignored the chattering and gasps as I stared at the letter's face, a soft and kind smile slipped onto the letter's face before a gentle female voice slipped through it's paper lips "Dear. Mr . Haddock." She began softly, just hearing my name slip through her lips made me whimper, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I stared wide eye at the letter who let out a small giggle, "Please remember that all students must be equipped with…one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad." And with that said the letter repeated what she had just said before ripping herself up.

I watched as the paper hit the ground. Magic.

Suddenly a cream box was placed into my hands, looking down at it I frowned and gasped when the healers hands were placed over mine, she smiled at me as I slowly pulled the lid of the box to reveal a beautiful carved wand, it had a small dragon carved up the sides.

I just stared at it.

"Son." I blocked out my fathers voice.

Magic.

Magic.

MAGIC.

Me, I'm a wizard. I feel light headed.

I can't believe it. Me, Hiccup the useless. Was a wizard, oh don't make me laugh.

And with that thought everything turned back.

ME A WIZARD, ARE THEY CRAZY?

_**Note: Yes, I know that Vikings are supposed to were animal skins but this is my own spin on Vikings and besides it's based in the present time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^ I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank SnowFlower Frost for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 2

_**Merida's View**_

I pouted slightly, my eyes staring out the glass window. My red curls held up in a pretty bun. I sighed and turned away from the beautiful warm summer day. I stuck my tongue out as I caught site of my newest dress.

It was long and puffy, it had white bows attached to the pink clothing. It was worse then the simple purple one my mother had forced me into.

That was live, dress, shoe, make up, hair, nails and probe speech. I was to be a f_air lady_. Which meant I spend all my time inside, my nose buried in my studies, my pale hands resting on my lap at dinner time, watching my brothers pig out, trying to resist the urge to pig out as well.

Well, as you probably have guessed, I'm a _fair Lady_. I'm the woman who stands silently in the room, watching people as they do their ever day normal live with envy. I'm the one with the frizzy red hair, held up with bows. I'm the one in the fancy dress and hands folded in front of myself. Yes, I would be the one who you'd probably think was a stuck up bitch.

Yup, that would me.

But truth is, I'm far from that. Just because I'm supposed to look fancy doesn't mean I am. I would hold it against you, if you called me names. I would punch you or pull your hair, I'd be the girl who puts fear into your heart.

Insert evil laugh. BWHAHAHAHA.

A snort left my mouth as I glared at my mirror, I could clearly see myself sitting. Back straight, hands crossed gently on my lap, _this was not me_. But ever since I was child, my mother had told me that I was to marry a handsome man and tend to his every need like a good little house wife.

My mother was a stuck up bitch, seriously if I got a speck of dirt on my dress then that would result in my bow and arrows being taken away.

My Pap was another story, he was everything I wanted to be. He was strong and brave, he pushed mother aside when she tried to order him around like she does to me.

What?

No, Pap never hit Mother, he just shrugged off her _suggestions_. He brought me my bow and arrows when I was a little girl, Mother was against it straight away but he got around her saying that I need _something_ to let out my frustration on. In fact, Pap is special, he's known as one of 7 wizards in our small town, it's amazing isn't it? I hope to be a witch so then I can get away from my mother.

"Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Merida, or it's all for nothing." I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mother. She was a tall and proud woman, with a long green dress and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes narrowed at me.

I sighed and nodded "And thou shalt kowe of myn." I spoke in a cracked language, I watched with satisfaction as Mother sighed and shook her head. She flicked her hand in the air.

"I said from the jaw."

A Lady apparently needs to know knowledge about her and other languages, but I believe that's just bull. Really when would a fair lady need to speak in another language?

Suddenly the paper in my hands was ripped away from me, looking up I pouted when mother shakes her head in disappointment, "A fair Lady doesn't make doodles." She muttered, ripping the paper up.

I watched as she through the paper in the bin, then she looked at me, "Breakfast, come along Merida." I nodded and pushed myself up, balancing on the heels I had on as I followed the woman through the halls.

Smiling lightly, I picked up a spoon of the food in front of me. I was starving, seriously Mother wouldn't let me eat dinner last night.

"Don't stuff your mouth."

Looking up, I noticed mother watching me from across the room, sighing I placed the spoon back down and nodded. Suddenly the door opened and out ran three small boys, my younger brothers. They've got it good, they can relax all day and not worry about a thing, yes it makes me jealous time to time. They can get away with murder, I can never get away with anything!

I'm the fair lady, I have to make a good image for our family, we're still stuck in the dark ages where woman are only good for house cleaning. Damn it, I'm the example, I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole damn life was planned out from the day I was born. My mother is in charge of every single day of my life.

"Ah, you're not still having her practice."

I perked up at the voice, smiling at my Pap as he sat down next my mother. He smiled at me and turned to look at Mother, "Today's her break."

My eyes grow wide at the word break. I couldn't stop the excitement rising up from my stomach. Every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a lady. No lessons, no expectations, a day when anything can happen.

Mother snorted before sighing, "I suppose she did do well with that dinner last week." She muttered before staring at me, I felt my hands twitch as her dark eyes scanned my body before she nodded, "Alright, just be careful."

I basically let out a loud cry of joy, I leapt to my feet and threw my arms out, "YES!"

"Merida!"

Glancing over at my mother, I noted the 'I'm not impressed' look on her face, laughing nervously, my cheeks burned as I slowly began to back away until my back hit the door, "Um, I'll see you guys later."

As soon as I was out of the room, I charged down the halls. Laughter ripped from my lips as I ran, "YES-YES." I cheered, slipping past a servant who yelped as I rushed down the steps. I couldn't help it, it had been so long since I was allowed out.

Grabbing my bow and arrows, I leaped and slid down the wood lining the stairs. I smirked at the servants watching me, before I leaped off the wooden pole and jumped over a small child and grabbed an apple on my way.

I grinned more as I basically kicked the front door down.

"Merida? Are you alright?" A voice asked, looking up I noticed the boy from last week standing in front of the mansion. I smirked, not today Billy. Today I'm just Merida the normal girl.

Walking straight up to him, I grinned, "Of course." I muttered ,"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and watched as he relaxed before I let out a loud a scream. Billy gasped and fell to the ground, I burst into laugher holding my stomach at his face before rushing past him towards my baby, a beautiful brown horse.

"Merida." Billy called and I leaped onto my horse, looking at him I stuck my tongue out before kicking the horse softly making it let out a loud sweet shriek before charging down the roads, my laughter filled the air.

Freedom, if it was only for a little while. I'll take it.

"YEAH!" I cried as my horse leaped over a fallen tree. I noticed a target in the tree. Pulling out my arrow and bow, I aimed and hit it dead on "ALL RIGHT!" I cheered before noticing another and hitting it.

"I'm just tooooooo good~"

Suddenly I noticed more targets, all littering the trees and rocks. Placing one arrow into my mouth, I grabbed a few more and connected them to bow. I aimed and released the arrows, watching as they separated and hit the targets dead on.

"ALRIGHT!" I cheered as the pony leaped high into the sky, grabbing the arrow in my mouth, I placed it in my bow and watched as the last target come into view. Closing my right eye, I began to count before letting the arrow go and again I hit it.

I grinned as my horse slowed down, we stopped on top of a cliff. Crawling down, I sat on the edge and looked at the sky, it was beautiful. I loved these days, the days I can just be Merida.

Suddenly a loud thump came from next to me, turning I laughed as I watched my friend roll around in the grass, before a shriek came from above me. Looking up, I smiled at the beautiful silky black hawk fly over me, two smaller hawks following, "Aww."

I watched as they flew past the highest cliff in our small home. On top of the cliff was a small waterfall. Turning to my friend, I watched her for awhile, "I'll be right back. So stay." I smiled and leaped to my feet and ran straight for the cliff rocks. Ignoring the newly ripped and dirty dress I had on, I began to climb. I felt the wind blowing my frenzy hair around, I had pulled it out of it's bun awhile ago.

Gasping as my foot missed a rock, I heard my horse let out a shriek. Looking down, I laughed and swung off the rock, "I'm alright." I called before throwing myself up onto another rock, more laughter escaped my lips as I began to crawl up the rocks until I came upon the water.

Standing up straight on the ledge, I looked over at the sun. I smiled in amazement, the pink and yellow light mixed with pink clouds before turning to the waterfall. I scoped my hands together and swished the water around before drinking the water.

As the water disappeared from my mouth, my eyes grew wide and I let out a gasp. I grinned and spun around, my arms straight out as I laughed uncontrollably. I heard a loud shriek from below me, looking down I smiled, "Alright-Alright. I'm coming down." I called and began to crawl down the rocks before I came to my pony.

"Alright girl. Take me home."

Leaping off my girl as we stopped in front of the mansion I petted her, "I'm starving." I mumbled softly ,"You're hungry too I guess." I said and whacked her bum before gasping when she used her tail to whip me in the face.

Lovely right?

Placing some hay down for her, I turned and rushed back into the mansion. I skidded into the kitchen, aww smell that lovely food.

"Ah, good day Lady Merida." I smiled at the servants and took a few apples. I bit into one and looked around, I noticed the plate of cakes, grinning I placed the apple into my mouth and backed over to them. I picked the plate up and hid them behind my back before slipping out of the room, unnoticed.

I glanced into the dining room, I saw Mother, Pap and my brothers all sitting at the table. My pap was telling his bear story again as normal, leaving out the facts he used magic not swords and spears to deflect it, "From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword and…"

I laughed softly and spat out the apple. I slowly walked into the room, slowly and slithered behind my brothers chairs. I watched in amusement as they shivered in fear, grinning I suddenly throw my arm out and grab my youngest brothers stomach, "Whoooosh!" I cried loudly making the three cry out and jump, "One swipe, his sword shattered, then chomp!" I hissed evily, "Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went."

I smirked as I noticed one of them had fallen out of his chair, I leaned back as my Pap patted me on the head "Aww, my favourite part." He groaned and looked away.

"Mor'du has never been seen since." I smirked, wiggling my free hand around as I stalked around Pap to my chair "And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chances for revenge."

Pap rolled his eyes and turned to the boys, "Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place."

I laughed and placed my bow onto the table, I sat down in my chair and stretched out my back, listening to loud popping sound. Then I jumped when my bow was snatched from the table, "Merida, a fair lady does not place her weapons on the table."

I rolled my eyes and took back my bow from my mother, "Mum. It's just my bow." I muttered as Mother shakes her head and walks back to her seat,"A Lady should not have weaponry in my opinion."

"Let her be! Fair Lady or not, learning to fight is essential." Pap spoke up, biting on a chicken leg.

I smiled at the defeated look on my mothers face, I grinned, "Mum, you'll never guess what I did today!" I cried loudly, "I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls."

Pap laughed and nodded proudly, "Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink from the fire."

Ancient Kings huh? Brave. I like that, Merida the Brave. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

Mother hadn't even looked up from the letters in her hands, "What did you do, dear?"

I groaned and huffed, blowing stray red curls from my face, "Nothing, Mom." I mumbled softly and rolled my shoulders, grinning at the soft popping. Before I lifted the plate of cakes onto the table.

Mother turned to pick up another letter when she noticed the plate, "Hungry aren't we." She said, her eyes scanning the cakes, "You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?"

Pap looks up at me, his eyes slowly moves back to his plate, it was fall of chicken legs and his laughed softly before shrugging when mother lets out a loud gasp "Fergus, they've all accepted."

I pouted in confusion, "Who's accepted what, Mother?" I asked and watched as Mother excused the boys, I watched as they wobble out of the room, "Whaaaaaaaat, did I do now?"

"Your father has something to discuss with you!" Mother said, her tone high and loud making father spit it out the water he was drinking "Fergus."

Pap looks at her before turning to look at me, he smile nervously and stutters "Um..w-well…"

Mother snorted and rolled her eyes before leaning forward with a smile, "The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal."

My mouth hanged open, did I hear her right? Did she just say betrothal?

"The clans have accepted." Mother squealed, clapping her hands together.

I spun my head around to face my Pap, oh please say it isn't so, please say she just had too much beer again, "Dad!"

"What? I….You…She…Elinor!" Pap cried, swinging his half eaten chicken leg around. I turned to look at my mother, and my blue eyes narrowed.

Oh, I hate her, I _hate her. _

"Honestly, Merida." Mother signed, shaking her head, making her brown locks bounce, "I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each family will present a suitor to compete in the games for you hand."

My lips curled as my anger burned. Me marry? Why would she do this? I groaned and slammed my hand against the table, "I suppose a _Fair Lady_ does as she's told!"

Mother leaned back, her eyes darkening in anger, "A Lady does not raise her voice." She says before taking a pause, "Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life."

"NO!" I snapped at her, blowing my red hair out of my face, "What you've been preparing me for my whole life." I hissed before leaping to my feet, ignoring the thump my chair made, before I spun around and stalked out the room, ignoring the calls of my parents.

As I opened the doors, I meet with a gush of cold air. Rubbing my slightly pink nose I stomped straight to my horse. I glared at the rocks as I petted her "I don't want get FUCKING MARRIED!" I shrieked, burying my face into my horse's fur. After a few seconds I looked up at her and smiled softly, "I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. Not if I can help it."

~#~#~

I gasped, my stomach felt like it was being punched. I closed my eyes tightly as mother pulled on the ribbon making the pure white dress tighten, it had a strange hood like clothing that was placed over my head.

"Now, Merida, stand up straight."

I growled, what does she think I'm doing? Breathing softly, I straightened my back and let my mother place a light blue, formal dress over the white one. She then placed an inscrutably tight band around my head, before her fingers slipped down and pushed the stray red curl underneath the white head cloth.

Mother smiled "One more thing." She muttered and lifted up her hands. I gasped as she took of her necklace, the one Grandmamma gave her before passing away, "I want you to look after this." Mother smiled warmly and placed it around my neck.

I nodded dumbly, before moving slightly. I groaned when I remembered the incurably tight dress, "I can't move." I whimpered as mother gasped in glee and slapped her hands, "Perfect. Just remember to smile."

I pouted as I watched her walk out of the room, I stared at the place she used to stand before walking after her. Oh lookie, I laughed softly as I noticed quite a few cars outside our mansion. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the large hall, it was a deep purple with a fire place.

"Places everyone. Hurry up." Mother called, I watched as she spun around. She was dressed in a long lime green dress, it had a beautiful Scotland design on her hip. I looked down and tumbled towards my seat by the fireplace. I yelped as I fell straight into the chair, damn this dress.

Mother seeing me, flicked her hand. I pouted but sat up and pulled out my orange curl and began to wrap my finger around it. I hate this, why can't I chose who I want to marry? Why can't I fall in love? Stupid Mom, Stupid Dad for not standing up to her.

I jumped as the doors slammed open, and three men stalked into the room. One was very muscular, you could see his muscles through his grey suit, he had dirty blond hair and a moustache. The one next to him, had long brown curls, he was as thin as walking stick, his white suit looked as if it would fall right off him. And the last was an beefy man, must have eaten too much chicken. He had spiked white hair with a matching moustache, he had the normal black suit jacket but then it disappeared in the Scotland skirt.

Very Strange. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing at his clothes. I simply smiled in amusement as they made their way to stand in front of my parents. I giggled softly when the short head white man, looked at the other two and ended up being way shorter then them. He called over two of his servants who placed a small table in front of him, the white head jumped onto the table so he was the same height of the other two.

Pap stood up and raised his hands out "So, here we are. The four families." He called out nervously, "Clavering…err…" Mother sighed and shakes her head, she stands and gently taps Pap on the shoulder, making him sit back down, "The presentation of the suitors!"

I groaned and slammed my self into the chair, crossing my arms as I watched the men present their children. The first up was the brunette who smiled revelled a small look alike, with muscles, "I present my heir and sire, who defended our home from the northern invaders and with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more."

Err…Does he mean thiefs? Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at the next. The muscle man in the grey suit stood up, he also showed a look alike, who looked terrified, "I present my eldest son, who destroyed the Viking war ships with his bare hands."

Oh, that's right, Vikings have changed haven't they? They wear more suitable clothing, I think they began to catch up with the rest of the world after over 1,000 people died of sickness or something like that.

Hmm~ That's actually kind of interesting, what I would give to become friends with a Viking, not one I have to marry of course. So sorry bud but your out. Lastly the short, white haired male leaped off the small table and showed a tall, muscled man. He stared at him for a few seconds before taping the male. The boy looked at him and stepped out the way to show a lazy, swanky male "I want to present my only son. Who was besieged by ten thousand men and took out their whole armour single handedly with one arm. He was..with one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!"

The short man gasped and spun around, trying to find who had shouted that, "What? I heard that! Aya! Say it to my face or are you scared you sniffling jack ape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?" He called as the skinny man walked up to him, "At least we have hair." He smirked as the other muscular man laughed, "And all our teeth." He smirks while his son looks over his shoulder and tries to speak but it comes out muffled.

Whaaa? I've never heard of a Viking that can't speak.

"And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!" The long brunette laughed making signs with his hands making everyone laugh. The short white head man growls, "You wanna laugh, huh?" He hissed and snapped his fingers, his small son jumps into action.

Whoa, he can fight big for a small man. Look at him go. I laugh as I watch Pap leap up and stop the fighting, "Now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. No more fighting!" I smirked and tilted my head as I watched the triplets sneak up and smash long hair brunettes toe, as he shouts in pain he gets hit in the face and the fighting starts all over again, with Pap jumping in to join the fight, Mother then gets up walks through the crowd and brings back Pap and the family leaders, "Sorry, my Lady. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies."

Pap looks up in embarrassment, "Sorry, love. I…I didn't…" Hey, at least he didn't cheat by whipping out his wand and using his magic, Pap's a bloody good wizard when he wants to be. "Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion."

Wait, did she say first born?

"And this, to compete for the hand of the Fair Lady, they must prove their worth by feats of strength or arms in the games. It's is customary for the challenge be determined by the Young Lady."

Wait, I get to chose. Hmm~ Leaping to my feet, I held my hand up "Archery! Archery!" I called before blushing and folding my arms, "I choose Archery."

"Let the games begin!"

~#~#~

I pouted as I glared at the wall. I was send up here after I _disobeyed Mother's rules._ She said a first born could compete for my heart, so I did and won but of course, a fair Lady is not supposed to compete in such games. Bah who are they kidding, I'm not a Fair Lady, I don't want to be one at all, don't they understand that? Stupid ass kissers.

Suddenly my door was thrown up and Mother stomps in. She glares at me ,"I don't believe you! I've just about had enough of you, young lady." She sneers, I roll my eyes and leap to my feet, "You're the one that want me to..!"

Mother shakes her head, her brown locks bouncing again "You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!" She growls, and my eyes narrowed. I was a firstborn, I played by the rules "I _followed the rules_!"

"You don't know what you've done! They'll be fire and sword if it's not set right." Mother sighed, waving her finger at me. I hissed and threw my hands around, "Just listen!" I cried loudly before stepping back when Mother stepped forward, "No, I'm your mother. You listen to me!"

"Oh! This is so unfair!" I shrieked out loudly, "You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do and what not do. Trying to make me be like you. Well, I'm not going to be like you!"

Mother growls and shakes her head "Merida! You're acting like a child!" I narrowed my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the sword and pointed it at Mother's tapestry that she had been working on, her eyes widened, "And you're a beast, that's what you are!" I screamed and was about to slash it straight down.

"M-Merida."

I ignore Mother and throw the sword across the room. I stomp to the window and cross my arms, I hate her so much. Damn it-Damn it. Suddenly soft sobs echoed around the room, turning back I watched Mother kneel by the tapestry and trace her fingers over it. Okay so maybe I was a little bit harsh but still, I didn't cut it, I was about to..

Mother wipes her eyes and shakes her head, she turns to me, her mouth opens to speak when the door slammed open drawing both of our attentions.

Pap stood their, he held a white letter in his hand and there was a huge grin on his face, "Oh Merida. My little girl." He cried and lifted me up, he twirled me around, my eyes shot to my mother, "Mom."

Mother signs and walks towards Pap, "Fergus, put her down." She said and watched as he placed me on my feet, "Now, what's wrong?"

Pap sighs and ruffles my hair, I notice my brothers peeking into the room. Are they jealous?

"Merida. My Merida." He sniffs, "I never noticed. But looking back on it, I certainly see it now."

I pouted, what in gods name is he going on about? "What?"

"This is for you." He said and held out the white letter, it had my name on it. Mother saw the letter and gasped, she snatched it and held closed, "No. Not my little girl."

Pap looks at her and sighs, they talk before he gives me the letter. I flipped it over and stared at the red castle like seal on the back that had tiny words that read Hogwarts.

"No way!" I gasped loudly. I know what Hogwarts is. I ripped the seal off and yelped as the letter leapt into the air. It twirled around before a long red tongue slipped out of paper lips as I was now staring at a paper face.

A smirk slipped onto the face, "Dear Miss . Monologue!" A deep male voice slipped out of the paper lips, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I stared in shock, a grin slipping over my face, "Please remember that all students must be equipped with…one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad!" The male voice said before repeating it once more and then ripping itself up.

I'm a witch…I'm a bloody WITCH.

"I'M A WITCH!"

_**Note: If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^ I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank SnowFlower Frost for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 3

_**Jack's View**_

Okay, now to the count of three.

One.

Two.

Three.

I reached my arm out to the clouds above me, I bit down on my bottom lip, and twirled around a small stick like object. I couldn't help but grin widely as the clouds above me began to swirl around in a circle and suddenly a burst of cold wind buffeted me, followed by ice-cold sand from the clouds.

"Alright, it worked." I laughed, yelping softly as I almost lost my grip on the tree I was standing on. Laughing more, I twisted my body and let myself slide down the bark.

My bare feet hitting the ground softly, I looked up at the sky and laughed loudly before turning my head to see a smaller, chestnut-haired boy watching the sky. The small chestnut-haired boy looked towards the sky. He smiled softly as specks of white began to litter the ground, clinging to the rocks and trees. His green eyes sparkled softly as he raised his hand, and he giggled softly as snow lands on his palm.

Suddenly a taller, black-haired boy appeared. He throw his arm over the others shoulder, as he grinned at the chestnut-haired boy, "Snow day." He laughed when another boy, who looked exactly like the black-haired one appeared. The other boy threw his arms up, throwing snow at the other two, "Alright, Snow day."

"Claude!" The chestnut-haired boy moaned, wiping off the snow on his face. He pouted and muttered under his breath, before watching the two boys rush back to the village. He turned to look at me and shook his head, "You're in so much trouble."

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "When am I not?" I joked, flipping over a fence and using my hand to flip myself back onto it. I lift my leg up and rest my head on it, "You know, your in trouble for _letting_ me do it."

I couldn't help myself, but grin more at the expression on his face. The small boy huffed in annoyance and stomped his foot softly, crossed his arms and pouted. After a few seconds, he sighs, "Alright, I won't tell."

Leaping at the boy, I hosted him into my arms and twirled him around, "Aww Jamie. I love you~" I teased him, spinning around. Jamie gasped and let out a few soft terrified shrieks, I couldn't help laugh more at his face, before placing him back onto his feet.

"Jack!" Jamie huffed at me, he glared at me for a few seconds before giggling softly. He hums under his breath and ruffles his hand through his hair, he then turns and picks up a book.

Ah, a new book, Jamie's the kind of boy who likes to read about things, strange things. But then again, that could be because of his blood. We're from a very strange family indeed.

Me and Jamie _are_ blood brothers, even if people disagree, we are. Jamie may have chestnut hair and I might have frosty white hair, but both of our hair styles were the same, it's a natural thing. We both had the same skin colour, pale, only I have icy blue eyes while he has green eyes. Oh and I mustn't forget our younger sister, Sophie. Unlike both of us, she had long scruffy hair with icy blue eyes, another sign of our family blood.

The strange thing was, Jamie liked to stay inside, where it's warm and cosy. Sophie, well, Sophie doesn't care where she hangs out, just as long as she wears a pair of bright pink fairy wings. I, on the other hand, prefer to hang out outside, where it's cold and windy. I also liked to walk around bare-foot.

And here's the kicker, my family is known by others as magical beings. My father is known in the magical-world as a 'free-lance' worker, he kind of works on flying things such as cars, boats even sleighs. In fact, my father owns the very first flying sleigh, it's in the style of Christmas, but it's still good transport when I'm allowed to use it, which is never. I'm the oldest and both Mum and Dad have forbidden me from using magic, even Jamie and Sophie aren't allowed to use any magic.

"Whoa!" Jamie suddenly cried, I turned to look at him. His green eyes flashed up at me and grinned, "It says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA in Michigan. That's like, super close!"

I laughed and shook my head at him. Jamie may be a nice kid, but he's still a dork. I grinned and leaned over Jamie's shoulder, as I hummed in amusement at the colourful pictures, "Looks like a bear that needs a hair cut."

Jamie pouted and slammed his book closed. He looked at me, "Well, no-one asked you." He huffed.

I laugh again and poke his cheek, which makes him even more annoyed, "Come on, baby-Jamie. You have to admit, he does look a little like that."

Jamie rolls his eyes "I'm going home, you should too. Before Dad notices his wand is gone." He says and began to walk back to the town. I signed and followed after him.

Sometimes Jamie takes things way to seriously.

I smirked as I traced my fingers among the ice that clung to the walls, I loved ice and snow. It's strange but ever since I could remember I've had this connection with the cold weather.

"Hop-Hop-Hop."

Looking up, I smiled as a familiar scruffy blonde appeared. She hopped around with her hands curled up. She was dressed in a long sleeved back t-shirt that had a orange pumpkin printed on the front, and a pair of jeans with a matching orange pair of butterfly wings sticking out of her back. She wasn't allowed to carry dolls around anymore, because last time she turned them alive, she couldn't get her head around the fact that we're not supposed to show magic to muggles.

"Hop-Hop." She giggled as Jamie stepped over her and into our front garden, I rolled my eyes and walked towards the blonde "Jackie."

I smiled at her and leaned down, poking her nose, I smiled, "Your not a bunny Sophie. You're a fairy, you have the wings." I laughed, wiggling her nose around.

The blonde pouted "Naaaa~ Bunnie." She stated proudly before puffing out her checks and bouncing around again.

"Hey! Are we sledding or what?" Jamie suddenly growled, poking his head out of the gate to our house.

Crossing my arms, I tilted my head. "Yes Ma'am" I called out, making Jamie blush and stick out his tongue at me "So impatient." I smirked down at Sophie who giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Jamie Impatient."

"Sophie." Jamie gasped, looking at the small blonde as she hopped past him while singing 'Jamie Impatient' over and over.

Suddenly a taller blonde-haired woman walked out of the house, and she placed a fluffy hat onto Jamie's head before poking his nose. "We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

I raised an eye brow and dodged the hat she tried to place onto my head "Since when do I nip his nose?"

The woman laughed and shook her head "No Jack, he's just an expression."

"Hey." I cried out, offended, making the woman laugh more and grab my cheeks. She tugged on them slightly "We named you after the winter sprit. Jack Frost."

"More Like Jackass." Jamie muttered under his breath, holding a large red sled.

I pulled away from the woman and rubbed my checks, as she glanced down "Shoes." she muttered, placing the hat onto my snowy locks before placing her hands onto her hips.

"Shoes~" Sophie giggled, bouncing around us. I rolled my eyes and ducked under her arm before rushing towards Jamie, who standing at the gate.

"Finally."

"So impatient."

"So impatient~ So impatient~ Jamie impatient.!"

"Sophie!"

I laughed and dragged the other along "Relax Jamie, remember she's just a kid."

The boy looks up and glares at me, and puffs out his cheeks "You keep teaching her bad words."

I raised my eye brows and looked behind me. I grinned and scooped up some snow and made a snowball. I watched as Jamie sighed and turned around, he rubbed the back of his head.

Woosh! The snowball goes flying through the air and smacks Jamie in the back of the head. Jamie's eyes darken and he looks up, obviously peeved off "Who threw that!" He demands before looking at me "You!"

I raise my hands "Nope. She did." I smirked and pointed at Pippa, across the road. Jamie turns to her, his eyes narrow and he scoops up snow. I smirked more, this is going be good. I watch as he throws it at her and hits her straight in the face.

"Jamie Frost! NO Fair!" She shrieks loudly, claiming up and glares at him.

Jamie smirks "You struck first." He called before yelping when a snowball hits him in the face, he looks at Pippa who smirked back at him.

"Snowball Fight!" Claude yells out from behind the venues, he leaps over it and throws snow balls.

I believe I win a metal. I've just started a snowball fight. Yeah, mission accomplished. I smirked as I watch the mayhem unravel; Jamie uses his sled as a shield before he's knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him.

Oh-Oh, that was good.

Suddenly I scooped up more snow and scanned the kids, at the back stood a slightly larger girl. Smirking, I threw it at her, smacking her in the head. I watched as everyone gasped "Jack hit Cupcake."

I rolled my eyes and leaped to my feet "Come on Cupcake. Play with us." I call and watch as she scans us. She glares at us before growling and turning away. I smirked and pulled out Dad's wand.

Jamie sees it and gasps "Don't you dare." He mouths, but I shrugged him off and wiggled the stick at the girl.

Suddenly Cupcake began to laugh uncontrollably. I grinned as she leapt into action, and began to chase the kids around.

I pick up Jamie's sled and place it by a long ice trail, climbing in I began to count before a small body fell on top of mine and both of us were thrown down the ice trail "Jack!"

Jamie? Opening my eyes, I gasp as it looks like we're going to crash. Wiggling the wand around, I made the sled shoot out from between the trees and careen past a set of parked cars. "JACK!" Jamie shrieked as we entered the road, I look side to side as we rush down the ice, we're now directly in traffic. We barely miss a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out of the van, and causing four cars to pile up.

I couldn't help but smile, this could be fun "Hold on. It's gonna be alright." I call out to Jamie who pouts, he opens his mouth to ague before shutting it close as we rocket through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.

"Is that the Frost boys?" Some woman asked as we rocketed by them, sending papers flying. I smirk as I see a upcoming snowplough, waving the wand the sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels towards the newly formed ice ramp I had just made with the wand.

I grin as we swoop through the air, and launched over the street, high into the air and towards the local statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler-1680. I see everyone else standing around the statue waiting for us, I quickly place the wand into my pocket as we land safely in a large mound of snow.

I leap out of the snow and stretch out my arms, I turn around in time to see Jamie poke his head out. His tongue peeking out and in before looks up at me "I think I lost a tooth."

I laugh and pat him on the head, before yelping as a sofa slides past us and hits some random kid "Whoops."

Jamie looks at the kid and then back at me "You did that on purpose."

I simply grinned at him.

~#~#~

Chuckling softly, I watched as Jamie leaped over his bed. He rushed towards on side of the room to the other, Sophie sat on his bed. She rocked her legs back and forward, her eyes sparkling brightly.

I rested my head onto my arm as I listened to Jamie explain what had happened to Sophie. Before I laughed when he slipped over. Suddenly the door opened and mum walked in, she smiled at us before walking towards Sophie "Time for bed.

"No Bed~" Sophie pouted as mum balanced her on her hip.

Mum laughed and ruffled her blonde locks, she turned to look at Jamie "Go brush your teeth. It's your bed time too."

"Aww, Mum."

I smirked, oh, the perks of being the oldest. I get to stay up later. Leaping to my feet I grinned at Jamie "Well, it looks like I'm not needed here." I mocked and moved to the door.

"Just a moment Jack."

I froze. Did she find out? Slowly turning to her, I gave mum the most innocent look I could "Yes Mum?"

"You father would like to talk to you. He's waiting for you downstairs." She says, her voice hitching slightly as she bounces Sophie.

I looked over to Jamie, as he shrugs innocently. Blinking in confusion, I turn around and make my way towards the hallway. As soon as my feet touched the cold flooring, I could faintly hear the soft shovelling and animal like sounds from the living room.

I peeking in, I saw my father. He was sitting by the fireplace, but what shocked me was the large, pure white owl sitting on his arm. The owl had a dark brown beak that glowed because of the fire, his white feathers had a small black specks over then.

"D-Dad?" I called, entering the room. I couldn't help but wonder if I'm in trouble.

Dad looks up from the fire, his face pink as normal but his eyes glowed "Ah, come, sit here." He said, patting the spot next to him. Nodding silently, I walked towards the place and plopped down, I looked up at him. I noted the thoughtful look on his faces.

After a few seconds, Dad looks down at me "Jack." He begins in a serious voice "Remember when I told you and your brother and sister about how me and your mother met?"

I nodded, of cause I remembered, sure it was boring story. But the place they meet was awesome.

Dad nodded, he tapped his fingers against the chair. His eyes turns towards the owl and pets it. After a while, he turns and picks up a white letter. He scans it and looks at me, before looking back at the letter "I'm very proud of you Jack."

What? Why is he proud of me? Did I do something that I thought was bad, but was actually good? GASP my worst nightmare.

I pouted as I stared down at the letter, I scanned the writing. It was fancy "Snobs." I muttered making my Dad chuckle, before I flipped it over and saw a red seal in the shape of a castle with the word 'Hogwarts' underneath it.

Slipping my fingers towards the seal, I ripped it. As soon as I ripped it the letter leaped from my pale hands, it flipped around before a long red tongue slipped out of the paper face I was now staring at.

Magic? Glancing at Dad I noted the small smirk on his lips.

I snapped my attention back to the letter when it began to talk in a cunning female voice "Dear Mr. Frost!" I pouted, how did it know my name again? For all it knows I could have my mothers name, Bennett. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I stared in shock, did it just say what I think it said? "Please remember that all students must be equipped with…one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad!" The female face said before repeating it once more and then ripping itself up.

I stared at the paper as it fluttered to the ground, I watched in confusion. Me a wizard? Sure I've always wanted to be able to magic, but me a wizard? A goody-two shoe wizard? Are they serious? Do they not know? I'll destroy their school, I'm a very troubled boy.

"Jack."

I slowly lifted my gaze up to my dad and watched him for a few seconds.

"I'm not going."

_**Note: If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^ I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank SnowFlower Frost for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 4

_**Rapunzel's View**_

"This is the story of how I died." Gasping softly, I stared up at my Mama, her face framed by her curled golden locks. Hearing my gasp, Mama looks down and laughs, she loops me in her arms and rocks me "Don't worry, little one. This is actually a very funny story and the truth is, it isn't even mine."

I stared in confusion, what did she mean? Of cause this has to be her's why else would she be telling me it.

"This is the story of a young girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun." She smiles and pocks me in the nose gently, I grin a little at the familiar name "Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured."

Gasping again, I thought about what it would be like if I had the power to heal? Maybe I could learn? My mother and father were wizards and witches, but sadly they past away a couple of years ago, I now live with my foster mother. She's a muggle, a non magical being. I was surprised when she told me she know about my blood and that I was a magical being and soon I'll be accepted into Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards.

I wonder who I'll meet?

Sighing softly, I listened to the rest of my Mama's story. I've heard it over a million times, but I love the story so much. The main character was named after me, Mama actually made up the story after I had healed my knees when I had fallen off my bike when I was 10 years old. My knees were scraped and bleeding quite a lot, so to make myself feel better I made up a song.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

And because of my blood, me being a witch and all my first magic spell was actually me casing an unbreakable spell on my hair. Funny isn't it? Whenever I sing my hair will glow and if I wrap it around my wound, the wound would heal straight away. Anyway, after that had happened, my foster mother made up the story.

Oh and as you already know, I'm Rapunzel and I'm a blonde-haired girl with big green eyes. I have pale skin that burns easily. People call me kind and gentle, I'd be the one behind every birthday party, every get-together, I'd be the person who works their asses of to make people like 'you' happy.

~#~#~

Peering around the small room, I pouted as I scanned all the different pictures, books and toys, "Pascal?"

A small pure green lizard leaped across the window seal, it whimpered and hid behind a flower pot. I grinned softly and grasped the shutters before yanking them open "Gotcha." I cried before pouting and rubbing my neck. I smirked and titled my head " Hmm~ Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out here."

I ignored the soft snigger from behind the flower pot. Oh there's also something else you should know, my blonde hair? Well, it's longer then my body, why didn't I just cut it? Well, I couldn't be bothered and besides I look good with long hair and I've had it like this for as long as I can remember. Twirling my finger in some of my blonde hair, I flicked it over a wooden bar and grabbed the Lizard's foot before yanking it up.

"Ha!" I cheered and grasped him, he pouted up at me and stuck out his tongue playfully "That's twenty-two for me? How about twenty-three out of forty-five?" I laugh at his face as he groans and rolls onto his back, he lets out his long tongue.

Pascal leaped up and down, he patted into the room and jumped up and down on the piano. I also love to sing. Looking back out the window, I smiled softly, I wish I could do magic out in the open, Mama always says I have to wait until I'm accept into Hogwarts for that, apparently muggles can't handle it.

Suddenly Pascal leaped onto my shoulder, he purred and made a soft sound. Laughing, I cupped him up and kissed his nose "Alright Pascal."

Pascal grinned at me, he jumped onto my Peter Pan book, one of my favourites.

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup: Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.

And so I'll read a book Or maybe two or three I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery I'll play guitar and knit And cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, Sew a dress!

And I'll reread the books If I have time to spare I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'll brush and brush, and brush and brush my hair Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin' When will my life begin?

And tomorrow night, Lights will appear Just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Mother might just Let me go ..."

"Rapunzel?" A voice called, gasping I spun around as the door opened and my Mama walked through, she smiled at me and walked towards me. She hummed and I leaped off the seal and rushed towards her.

I smiled up at her, maybe I could get her to let to me cast a spell tomorrow in front of people "So Mama, as you know tomorrow is a very big day-" I began. I watched as Mama walked towards one of the mirrors.

She looks back at me "Rapunzel. Look in that mirror, you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." She smiles as I walk over. I look at myself in the mirror and blush "Oh look, you're here too."

My smile drops and I look at my Mama with big eyes making her laugh. She ruffles my hair "Hahaha I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously."

I sigh and looks up at her and smiles softly "Okay, so Mama as I was saying, tomorrow." I begin and watch as Mama turns to walk towards my bed. She sits down and tilts her head "Rapunzel, Mama's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear?"

I sigh again and nod; I grabbed a brush and push it into her hands before turning around as she began to brush my hair "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse, and bring back what once was mine."

Mama stares at me, she titles her head "Sweetheart. Is something the matter?"

Finally, grasping her hands "So Mama, earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond. So I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday!" I grinned excitedly at her.

"No-no." Mama blinks, shaking her head "I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing." I muttered and jumped when she began to laugh "I'm just teasing."

Smiling at her, I nodded "Mama, I'm turning older. And I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday... Actually what I really want to do for my birthday, want for my birthday..."

"Okay." Mama sighs, shaking her head "Stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-Blah-Blah. It's very annoying, I'm just teasing." She laughs again "You're adorable, I love you so much, darling."

"I want to make a tiny-tiny spell."

Mama stares blankly at me, she frowns and tilts her head "Rapunzel, we've talked about this." She says softly.

I pout even more "But Mama, it's just a small one. Nothing too big, all I want is to make the lanterns float tomorrow." I begged softly, it was one of my dreams to watch the floating lights dance in the air. And in the book of magic, I can do that with star lanterns and I need to make a spell to make them glow brightly and fly highly in the skies to watch them dance.

"Rapunzel." Mama said sternly "No spells. Remember humans don't understand magic. Heck, they don't even believe in it." She sighed and puts her hand onto her forehead before shaking he head, "Mother knows best."

Flinching at the words, she uses them all the time especially when I try to get her to let me use one measly spell.

"Yes mother.." I groaned and pouted even more as she patted me on the head.

"I love you, oh so much." She smiled softly and turned to the door before looking back at me.

She signed and her eyes narrowed "Rapunzel.."

I stared at her for a few seconds before lowly my eyes to the ground "Yes..." I muttered, trailing off softly.

"Never ask me that ever again."

I stared sadly as she left the room, I whimpered and stomped my foot. Why couldn't she understand? I'm a young witch, this is what I want, I want to show people what I can do, I want to make people see beautiful things when I have the power to do so.

I rubbed my eyes harshly as I felt tears build up, why couldn't she understand?

Snuffling to myself, I look up as Pascal leaps onto my shoulder. He lets out a soft whine and nods to the window "Alright Pascal. Let's go outside..." I whisper. Softly and slowly pushes myself up onto my feet, my feet are always bare, don't ask why they just are.

Walking towards my window, I lean out and stare at the fresh grass and flowers before leaping out, using my hair to make my landing soft and safe. Smiling sadly as Pascal landed on top of my blonde locks, he squealed as he leaped off and into the small pond in the ground.

Laughing softly at him, I turned and let myself fall down backwards and stared blankly up at the blue sky, I smiled slightly as I felt the sun races shining down on me.

Pascal leaped across the grass, leaving small puddles of water as he went before landing on my shoulder and peered down at me with his large sad blue eyes. I smiled softly and scratched underneath his chin "Don't worry Pascal, one day I'll be a great witch and then I can cast as many spells as I want."

Pascal hummed slightly in thought and looked back down at me, he let out a soft popping sound before leaping into the air and turning around.

Pushing myself up, I stared as a few black doves landed down by us. I smiled as I scanned them before looking back at Pascal "They don't look very good as black doves do they?" I smirked slightly as Pascal looks down and gives me his own smirk.

Turning around, I raised my finger and pointed at the birds and wiggled it "Colour change." I whispered and closed my eyes. I felt my finger grow numb and after a few seconds I felt a small wet body leap onto my finger and curl their feet around it, slowly opening my right eye, I peeked out and saw Pascal sitting on my finger staring at the birds.

Looking at the doves, I gasped with happiness. The pure black doves were now pure white "It worked Pascal. It worked." I cheered flipping him into the air and catching him softly, I laughed at his dazed look before sighing "You know, it probably would be a lot easier if I had a wand."

Pascal stared at me for a few seconds, he suddenly grinned and hopped up and down "Yeah, that's a good idea. Lets go to Diagon Ally." I smiled and pushed myself to feet, I brushed my long creamy white dress "Mama will never know."

The small lizard let out a small yelp as we ran back to the house. I peered into the dark house. I couldn't see Mama anywhere, she's probably gone back out to the paint shop. Humming softly, I crept into the room and walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a long black cloak, peeking back around for any signs, I quickly put it over my shoulders and pulled my hood over my head, hiding my long blonde hair.

"Right, lets go to the Leaky Cauldron." I smiled and scooped Pascal up in my hand and kissed his face before turning to look at the door "Lets go."

~#~#~

I stared up at the pub, smiling weakly at Pascal I pushed the doors open and ignored the squeaking of the door. Looking around the pub, I noticed a lot of people, muggles and magical people a like. I even noticed the red-head man sitting in the back, talking with a few other people "Professor Red-Death." I whispered, stepping in the room. Professor Red-Death is a teacher at Hogwarts, I don't know him very well only talked to him every now and then, he teaches Defence against the Dark Arts and it isn't a surprise, he is a very scary man.

Walking towards the red-head man, I smiled slightly at him as he looks up from his mug of beer "Bless my soul. It's Rapunzel Bloom." Blushing softly at him, I nod my head as he and his friends smile at me.

One of his friends is a woman with long green hair, she has a pair of golden eyes with a pointed face. The woman is known as Sophie Zippleback, named after a well known dragon. Apparently she comes from one of the villages up in Berk, a viking. What I'll give to be friends with one, hopefully not one with a bad temper like Sophie. She's not a horrible person, just has an ill-temper which makes her very unpopular at Hogwarts, she's also the caretaker of Hogwarts with her trusty pet dragon, Mrs. Norris (Terrible Terror).

Sophie looks up at me, her golden eyes sparkling in the candle light "Ah, Rapunzel. I believe you're of the age you'll be accepted into Hogwarts." She asks, placing her head into her hands "I do hope you won't cause me trouble this year or any year for that matter."

I blinked and nodded my head softly "W-Wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Zippleback." I stuttered, ignoring Pascal who's in a glaring match with Mrs. Norris.

Sophie smiles, her smile almost splitting her face "That's good to hear." She hums and picks up her mug of beer.

Professor Red-Death turns his head to look at me, his blood red locks curled across his forehead "So you're coming to Hogwarts this year? Then you'll be one of my students. I wonder what house you'll be placed in." He hums softly, his red eyes staring up at me "Anyway, what's a young girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I placed with my fingers and shrugged innocently "I'm passing through. O-On my way to D-Diagon Ally." I explained and tug Pascal back under my cloak.

"Diagon Ally hmm? Getting new things?"

Shaking my head, I didn't need new witch things. I've been collecting these things since I was young "No, I'm actually getting my first wand."

"First Wand huh? Congrats. I hope you get a good one." Sophie puts in softly, her golden eyes looking over her cup before nodding towards the door behind them "Then off with yah. You're way too young to be in here anyway."

Smiling, I bowed in respect "Nice talking with you." I hummed before rushing towards the door to show a dead end. Now to normal muggles, this would look as if it was really a dead end, but it isn't. Looking around, I found a stick, picking it up I hit a few bricks and watched in amazement as the bricks began to pull away.

My eyes grow wide, and I smiled at the hidden but busy street of witches and wizards. Stepping though, I ignored the wall re-closing behind me. "Pascal. Welcome to Diagon Ally." I laughed as Pascal looks down at me and purrs softly.

Shrugging softly, I began to walk past. My mind wondered back to what Professor Red-Death said. What house would I be in? I'm not fast thinking nor cunning so Slytherin is out. Hmm, I'm not very smart, I failed my exams last year. Hey, I did them again and passed. Anyway Ravenclaw is out, even if I do like to read and I have charted the stars, you need to know more then that to get into Ravenclaw. The only two houses left are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Both are loyal and hard working, the only thing different is that Gryffindor is known for being brave and adventures, so I could go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"Ah, this is hurting my head." I cried making Pascal look at me confused before he suddenly let out a loud yelp. Turning to look at what he's pointing out, I smiled at the wand shop "Ollivanders. No place better." I grinned and stepped up to the shop.

Peeking into the shop, I saw rows and rows of boxes of wands but no person "Hello? Hello?" I called softly, closing the door behind me. Yelling softly as suddenly a ladder ran past me with a short man on, the man looks down and eyes me.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mrs Bloom." He says and steps down off the ladder "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here, buying their first wands." He hums and picks up a random wand, holds it out to me "Well, give it a wave."

I blush and take the wooden stick, I look around and wave it. Pascal covers his eyes as all the shelves come crashing down, I quickly place the wand back onto the counter.

The small man sighs and shakes his head "Apparently not." He groans and picks up another, I wave this wand and watch as a vase blows apart and the man takes it back "No, no, definitely not. No matter." He mutters and looks around, he stops for a few seconds before picking up a small box "I wonder…Curious, very curious."

I frowned and tilted my head "Ano, sorry. But what's curious?" I ask as he walks back to me, holding a small box that had small nature like patens caved into it.

The small man looks down at the box before looking back at me "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mrs Bloom. It just so happens that one of the four brothers and sisters has placed down the last balance feather." He says, I don't understand what he's going on about, it makes me wonder if he's on drugs or something "This. This wand is the last balance wand, the other three have already been chosen and I wonder about the last one."

I eyed him, like I said I'm not smart what he said must be a riddle or something "A-And. Who owns those wands?"

The small man smiles and looks out the window for a few seconds before looking back me "I do not know. I sold them very long ago, the people who bought them was not chosen by the wands but recently I've had this feeling three times. I wonder if I'll get the last feeling soon..." The small man looks down at the box once again "Well, lets find out.."

He slowly hands the box to me, I stared at it for a few seconds before taking it. The box felt warm and almost heavy in my hands. Pulling the top open, there nuzzled in light green cloth was a smooth wand, it had two small strange pixie like figures caved into it. Pulling the wand out, I shivered as I felt a rumbling like sound from the wand before I turned to look at the small man.

The man hummed and nodded his head softly. I opened my mouth to speak when Pascal leaps onto the wand and looks at me before nodding towards the ticking clock, turning I gasp "Oh no. It's already 5 pm, I need to get home." I cried and bowed in respect to the small man before legging it out the shop, holding my new box with my new wand.

The riddle flew out of my head as I ran.

~#~#~

Staring at the house in front of me, the windows were lit up. I let out a whimper as I slowly walk towards the door and push it open "Rapunzel!" A voice snapped as I closed the door behind me, I looked up at my Mama who stood with her hands on her hips, "Where have you been? I have been worried out of my mind."

I flinch at her voice and tremble, "J-Just walking around. I-I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I whispered bowing my head as Mama walked toward me, she sighed and hugged me tightly "Well. Don't do that ever again, I was so worried."

Nodding, I hugged her back with my free arm before pulling away. I stare up at Mama as she smiles and looks back at the kitchen "We have a visitor, he's been waiting patiently for you."

Blinking in confusion, I slowly walked towards the kitchen and gasped. There sitting snugly and soundly was none other then a pure white owl, it swivelled its wings and snapped his head around to look at me as I entered the room. It let out a small shriek as I reached out my hand and touched its feathers.

I laughed at it's small whine and it nuzzled my hand "Your beautiful." I smiled as the bird let another shriek before he ducked his head under his wing and pulled out a pure white letter, looking at me it held the letter out by it's beak.

Looking down at Pascal, I smiled and took the letter. I grinned even wider at the writing on it that said my name. Flipping it over, I remarked, "Hogwarts. It's my letter, Pascal." I laughed and began to tug the red seal off when it suddenly leaped into the air and twirled around.

Whoa, cool magic. I hope I can make letters do that. Suddenly a deep voice caught my attention "Dear Miss. Bloom!" Smiling softly at the letter face, I watched as it's tongue slipped out "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A large grin ripped on to my face, I looked down at Pascal "This is it, Pascal." I laughed, scratching him under the chin before turning my attention back to the letter face, "Please remember that all students must be equipped with…one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desires, either an owl, a cat or a toad!" The male face said before repeating it once more and then ripping itself up.

I watched the paper before laughing softly as Pascal leaped at the paper.

"I'm going to Hogwarts. Pascal, we're going to Hogwarts!"

_**Note: If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^ I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank SnowFlower Frost for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 5

_**Hiccup's View**_

Anxious, Agitated, Afraid, Scared, Horrified, Sick, Sad, Shocked, Surprised, Fidgety, Fretful, Tizzy, Distressed, Shaky, Spooked, Troubled, Flushed, Timid, Timorous, Distressed, Jumpy and Hesitated. All these words describe being nervous, well that's exactly how I'm feeling right now.

My legs are like jelly, they are shaky and uncontrolled. My hands are sweaty and I keep scratching at my palms as well as tugging on my cotton white shirt while I walk. My heart is pounding harshly in my chest, and I can _feel_ the sweat running down my forehead. My breath, stuck in my throat, I'm finding it incredibly hard to breathe straight making my eye sight slightly shaky.

Suddenly a large beefy hand was placed onto my shoulder, slowly looking up I smiled weakly at the red-head man "Hiccup. You're going to be fine." He reassured me, his eyes hard and his cheeks slightly red as we walked through the train station in London. I had to ride on Dad's damn dragon, I hate riding dragons, there big and scaly as well stinky and very bad tempered. We landed at night, behind Dad friend's house and stayed there for the night, preparing for today, and I didn't sleep at all.

Nodding my head, I slowly turned to look at the floor. Following the red-haired man past all the 'muggles' as we apparently call them. I suppose last night was alright, I couldn't sleep but I decided to stay up all night reading the History of Magic which the village healer gave me, as well as some other things I would need for Hogwarts. She even took me and Dad to a special market named Diagon Ally, it was amazing, there was a lot of things there even different kind of dragons I never seen before. I bought a dozen new books on many different creatures in fact I have a few of them in my trunk.

"Hiccup, come along." A voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking up I nodded and quickly rushed towards my Dad, I must have fallen behind. I stayed quiet as I listened to my Dad go on about how this is my big break, how everyone will start to see me as something other then Hiccup the Useless. Like that thought never crossed my thoughts before, maybe about a dozen times. Yes, everyone did start to treat me better, even Snotlout treated me better, probably scared I'd learn to turn him into a toad or something. But even I could see through his smile, it was fake. Just like the others were, they didn't believe I would become this great wizard, they believe I'll be stuck in the lowest house ever, Hufflepuff.

There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, it's just not Viking, the other three are, my Dad says he would be proud of me no matter what house I'm placed in but I could tell he actually would want me in one of the three other houses but knowing my luck I'll be placed in Hufflepuff, secretly I do want to be in Ravenclaw basically because they do everything I want to do.

So, yes. After I got my letter everyone was nicer to me, it was obvious they were jealous of me, especially Snotlout.

"Ah, here we go." Turning to look up, I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, he's kidding right? Looking at my Dad with my 'Are you kidding me?' look, the man chuckled and ruffled my hair "All you do Hiccup is run straight at it. And you'll enter Platform 9¾."

Slowly turning back to the wall, I pouted softly and tightened my grip on my trunk handle as Dad patted me on the shoulder "Alright son. Go ahead." Sighing, I slowly nodded my head and closed my eyes tightly before rushing towards the wall. I was expecting to slam straight into the wall, but suddenly I felt as if air wrapped around me before I felt force push me straight forward.

Slowly opening my eyes, I gasped. I were no longer at the train station with my Dad but on a platform with a long old style black train that let out a puff of air and a loud whistle.

Scanning around, I noticed all the kids my age. Most were in groups, another thing Snotlout said to me before I left Berk 'Don't get your hopes up, Cuz. Like anyone would like to be your friend'. That comment hurt like hell. I could see it in Dad and Gobber's eyes, they both thought the same thing.

"Oi." Called a female voice, rolling my shoulder I shrugged it off, thinking the person must be calling out to another person "OI, YOU KID. YOU BOY!" The female Scottish voice snapped again, only this time I felt a hand grasped my shoulder and pull me back.

Gasping in surprise, I spun around to face a girl taller then me. She was dressed in a long dress that reminded me of royalty. It was long with purple flower designs going up both sides of her hips, she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her blue eyes narrowed at me, her lips curled into a tight line "How rude, ignoring me. I've never met somebody so rude."

My eyes widen and I shivered "S-Sorry. I'm so s-sorry." I cried loudly, stepping back in shock that this girl was calling out to me. The girl sighed, she ran her hands down her royal dress and nodded her head.

"Relax. I was just kidding, you know playing around." She said, suddenly smiling softly at me, her blue eyes sparkled brightly before she grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from my spot. I had to spin around and grab my trunk "Come help me."

We stopped in front of a room, I stared up at the markings on the wall "Changing room.." I mumbled before turning back to the royal girl. She smiled at me and let my hand go, she walked towards the door, pulling along her trunk "We have 15 minutes until the train leaves. Stay outside here, make sure no one comes in, will yah?"

I blinked and nodded, I yelped when she suddenly stopped at the doorway "Oh, will you unzip me?" I stared at her for a few seconds "Well?" She snapped impatiently, blushing I nodded and tugged the zip down.

"Thanks, wait here. I'll be right back." The girl said before disappearing into the room. I sighed, what in world? Who is this girl? It's hard to tell what she looks like because of all the make up on her face. I sighed again before the door was pushed open and out stepped the girl.

The girl was short with long frizzy red hair that was ruffled and messy around her cherry like face, making her blue eyes stand out. She was dressed in a cotton white shirt underneath a grey sweater, along with a dark black skirt. She smiled at me and nodded the room behind me "Your turn."

"What?" I asked in shock, staring at the girl. Maybe this girl was insane? She shouldn't be coming to a school of magic, she should go to mental hospital.

Placing her hand on her hip, I watched as the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled "You need to change into your Hogwarts first year uniform." She smiled, her eyes flashing in the sunlight "We'll be getting our jackets when we've been sorted into houses."

I blinked and rethought the terms of Hogwarts, damn the red-head is right, I'm being out smarted by a frizzy bear. Laughing softly, I nodded and walked towards the door when the girl suddenly grabbed my shoulder "I'll wait out here. I'll make sure no one comes in okay?"

Really? How can I trust her, I've just met her. How do I know that she won't come into the room while I'm changing and take photos of me and put them up all over the school? Noticing my expression, the red-head smiled softly at me "I promise."

Sighing, I nodded and walked into the room, turning to look at the door I noted the lock was broken off, so that's why she would need somebody to stand by the door. Shrugging, I began to change. Once I had sorted out my sweater, I looked down at my clothing, they were exactly like the girls only with long black pants not a skirt.

Breathing softly, I'm still really nervous. I pushed the door open to see that frizzy bear was still waiting for me, she smiled upon seeing me "Told yah I'd wait."

I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face, I nodded "T-Thanks." I muttered softly and played with my fingers. Oh good grief, I'm terrible.

"You're not very good with people, are you?" The girl suddenly spoke up again with an amused smile on her face before putting her hand out. I just stared at it with a small pout "Good grief boy. You wouldn't know friendship if it bit yah in the but."

I stared blankly at the girl before blushing "Sorry, I'm used to…well being ignored." I muttered softly making the red-head laugh and nod her head in understanding "Aww, poor duckling." She giggled and ruffled my hair, hey, I've just noticed something. She's so much taller then me.

"Don't worry, I'll be yah first friend. If anybody mess with yah, come and tell me. I'll punch them over the head." She said with a teasing smile, showing her pearly white teeth "So, friends?"

"F-Friends…?" I repeated in thought. I could feel my heart jump at the chance to be proper friends with somebody, but I was still unsure. When I befriended Fishlegs, he ditched me for Snotlout a little while later. It hurt a lot.

Frizzy bear smiled more and laughed, her laugher was loud and rough "We did just help each other in an embarrassing spot right?" She asked making me nod "Then we're friends." She hummed, holding out her hand again.

"Okay. We're friends." I nodded, this time with my own smile and I shook her rougher hand.

Frizzy bear nodded in satisfaction, she licked her lips staring at me and after a few seconds she sighed again "Well, I'll go first. My name is Merida Monologue and it's great to meet yah!" She shrieked loudly, excitement in her voice.

Merida huh, Merida the frizzy bear hmm suits her.

"Nice to meet you Merida. My name is Hiccup Haddock…" I smiled shyly, trailing off at the end, expecting her to laugh at my name but instead the girl jumped forward and grabbed my shoulders.

I gasped when she shook me lightly "Hiccup Haddock? That's a Berk name, you're a viking right?" She cried loudly again, casing a few student to turn heads, making my cheeks burn and I nodded my head in hopes to calm her down but instead she threw her hands around my shoulders "I'm finally friends with a viking!"

Sighing, I laughed softly and nervously, patting her on the back gently "H-Hey, not a proper viking…but I'm a v-viking, my Dad's one and everyone in m-my village is.." I said before blushing more when I noticed I was rambling again "Sorry."

"No-No. Don't say sorry, if you ramble it's fine. We're friends, we should know about each other." Merida says excitedly, jumping back with her bright blue eyes "Never say sorry for talking, understand?"

Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be mothered by her a lot this year? I hope we're in the same house.

"Okay, M-Merida.."

Merida grinned "And another thing, you don't need to be shy and nervous around me, alright?"

Blinking, I tugged on my sweater "Right." I said with confidence, biting my bottom lip slightly. I wasn't used to talking to people outside the village. I slowly raised my eyes around the platform once again before noticing the train let out another shriek "Um, Merida? We need to get on the train."

~#~#~

Letting out a soft puff of air, I let myself slide into the seats. This has been a long morning, and to make things worse we'll be at Hogwarts soon, and I'll be sorted into a house that my Dad won't be proud of I just know it.

I looked slowly at Merida, who was sitting in front of me. Her eyes were glued to the window watching as things passed by. She really is a loud girl, I'd never be friends with somebody like that, I prefer to be around quiet people, and frizzy bear is the exact opposite, but what can I say? I've never had a real friend before, so this could be the friend I've always wanted. After all Gobber always says I should think outside the box so maybe this is what he's talking about.

"Merida…" I mumbled making the girl look at me with a soft 'Hmm' "You know where I'm from, but where are you from?"

Frizzy bear turned to look at me, she smiled happily "I'm from Scotland." She says, and I roll my eyes, I could figure that out for myself. "Ohhh, sarcastic dick, huh? I like it." She growls jollily and my face pales.

Shit, I said that out loud.

"Hiccup, start talking your mind around me okay? If you're always like that, I want to hear what you say." Merida pushes me, I look at her and sigh.

"Alright."

Smiling brightly, Merida groans and stretches out her arms "Anyway, I'm from Scotland. I live in a very formal house."

I snort loudly and roll my eyes again "Really? You, formal? HA, that sounds stupid, you're far from it." I grunted softly and looked up at her, Merida's face was blank. I was worried I had offended her.

Suddenly frizzy bear let out a loud laugh, and a grin split across her face "I know right? My mother wants me to be a house wife, wear formal clothing, cook and clean, hail to all the needs of my _husband_." She grunted, rolling her palms on her skirt before ruffling her hands through her hair "Me, hail to a man. Ha how funny."

I snickered and agreed with her, I may have only just met her, but I could tell she a tomboy.

Suddenly the door opened to the cache we were in and a small blonde haired girl pokes her head in. She smiles at us, she has long golden hair that curls around her face and down her back in a massive baronet, held together by flowers and bows. Her blonde hair curled around a pair of bright green eyes, she was dressed in the exact clothing of Merida, only with dark purple tights with no shoes, how strange.

The girl smiles softly "Hello, Um everywhere else is full. May I sit here?" She asks and I notice a strange green lizard sitting in her golden locks, staring down at us.

Merida gasps and pats the seat next to her "Of course, the more the merrier." She grins with her Scottish accent, geez she sure loves making friends, doesn't she?

The blonde hums and slips into the room, letting the door slide close behind her as she flops down next to frizzy bear and looks at us "So, are you two friends?"

"Yup." Merida beats me to it, she says it so proudly.

Goldy Locks…..Goldy Locks yes, Goldy Locks. Goldy Locks smiles, she titles her head "How do you two know each other?"

"Merida got undressed in front of me." Ha, I win this time Merida. Frizzy bear looks at me, I just grin at her making the said girl laugh, she turns to look at Goldy Locks who looks stunned looking between us.

Merida hums and pats the girl on the shoulder "He means we used the broken changing room, he stood outside the door as I changed and then I did the same thing." She explained, why she felt the need to explain is beyond me. But what she said made Goldy Locks relax.

"I'm Merida by the way, and the sarcastic git over there is Hiccup."

Goldy Locks looks between us and smiles softly "I'm Rapunzel Bloom, It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She says softly as the lizard leaps down into her hands and makes a mighty pose "And this big guy is Pascal." She smiles, holding him up.

I eye him "Looks like a hairless hamster." I muttered to myself and yelped softly when Merida kicks me in the knee. Damn woman, first she says to speak my mind and now she wants me to be quiet, make up your damn mind.

"He's so cute." Frizzy bears hums, rubbing the head of the lizard named Pascal, she giggled as it purrs softly in pleasure.

"Yeah…he's….very um cool.." I muttered softly and looked away just in time to see a flash of white "What was that?"

Both girls, plus the small _friendly _lizard turned to the door "I don't see anything.." Goldy Locks mumbles softly. Rolling my eyes, I push myself up.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I grumbled softly, walking towards the door. I noted a small flash of red pushing herself up and following me.

"Don't take it personal. Hiccup's like that." I heard frizzy bear say to Goldy locks, looking back I noticed the girl's eyes have grown sad.

Damn, walking towards her, I smile shyly and nervously once again, nerves have rushed to my chest "Sorry. I t-tend to talk l-like that. It's kind of l-like a shield I have."

Rapunzel raises her eyes and she suddenly smiled brightly "Okay, I understand. I tend to say those things too." She hums and walks past me to the door "Lets go see what that thing was, Hmm?" She says before looking at Pascal "You stay here, look after our booth."

Pascal nods and stands up straight like a man on a mission, he nods again with narrowed eyes and flicking his paw out.

Laughing softly, I have to admit, he's pretty cool.

Following the girls, I walked down the train searching for any signs of white. Seeing none, we turned and headed back to our booth, I grinned slightly at the lizard who did a nod as we sat back down.

"You're really cool, Pascal.." I hummed, leaning back against the chair. We laughed as the small lizard looked so prideful after my comment, he hopped back to Goldy Locks and nuzzled into her hands.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, I yelped in surprise, along with Rapunzel as a boy about our age appeared in the booth, he slammed the door closed and sat down underneath the window. We watched as a few older students ran past, letting my eyes slide down to the boy, I smirked slightly at the snowy white hair.

The boy sighed in relief before smirking and pushing himself up, he turned his ice-blue eyes onto us. He was actually quite tall, about the same height of Merida, he wore the same clothes as me, only with his shirt not tucked in and hanging out underneath his sweater, but the strange thing was that he was bare foot, nothing like Rapunzel who at lest wore tights over hers, he was completely bare foot.

"What are you looking at?" The boy suddenly sneered at me, blushing I looked down at my lap. My shoulders shaking slightly, damn it. I could never control myself, people like him scare me.

Suddenly a soft laugh came from Merida "Your ugly face." She snapped at the boy, slowly raising my eyes, I watched as the boy and frizzy bear got into a glare fight.

"If I've got an ugly face, then you're a class one ugly nerd." The boy shot back, his eyes dark and harsh. I noticed how the boy's hands flinch, he's scared. I wonder what he did to make those upperclassmen go after him.

Goldy locks gasped "Oh dear, please don't fight." She begged softly, looking between the two and after awhile frizzy bear groaned and slammed herself back against the chair.

"Fine." She snorted.

I looked back at the boy and scanned him again "Why are you scared?" I suddenly asked, I noted the surprised look on his face as well as the girls, they obviously weren't expecting me to speak out, heck I wasn't expecting to speak out.

The other looks at me, his ice-eyes staring down at me blankly before smirking "I'm not scared kid. I just may or may not have cased a spell to freeze a couple of high-class bullies' feet." He shrugged innocently.

I couldn't help it, a small laugh escaped my lips and I quickly looked out the window, avoiding the boy's gaze. Suddenly I felt the seat next to me tip down, I slowly look back and saw the boy was now sitting next to me.

"I don't like yah." Merida suddenly snaps at him, I look at him and notice the smirk on his face.

The boy bounces his eye brows "That's because I'm stealing your _number one fan_." He smirks and wraps his hand around my shoulders and pulls me in, I shivered at the touch.

"Damn your freezing." I muttered and pulled away, scooting as far as I could away from him.

The other laughed and nodded "Sorry, but I'm always cold." He smirks, glancing at me and back at frizzy bear, who frowns, unamused, she opened her mouth to speak, but Rapunzel beats her to it, the girl leaps across the room and grabs his hands.

"Hi, my name is Rapunzel Bloom. I hope we can be friends." She smiles at him, I held in my laughter as the boy's eye brows raised and he stared at her before gently pulling his ice hands from hers.

"Um sure. Rapunzel, nice to meet you." He mumbles nervously and slightly freaked out "I'm Jack Frost.."

Suddenly Merida lets out a snort of laughter "Jack Frost? Like that winter pixie?" She giggled loudly, making Jack look at her and glare.

"Oh yeah? Says the ginger winger." He sneered back. I watched in amusement as Merida stared with harsh eyes at the white haired boy.

"What did you call me?" She hissed, standing up.

Jack leaps to his feet and glares back at her with a smirk "You need your ears cleaned. I said Ginger Winger."

"This is going to be a long ride..."

"YUP!"

~#~#~

Sighing thankfully, I followed the others off the train. I gasped wide eyed at the man in front of me, my mouth fell open. No way, this can't be, it just can't be. Suddenly I noticed the other three behind me "What's wrong?" Goldy Locks asked, standing next to me and looking at the man before back at me with a pout.

"Hello, Hiccup." The man grins at me, but I glare at him, after everything it turns out _he _was here.

"Gobber, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice slightly harsher then I meant but hey, here I was terrified about going to Hogwarts alone and it turns out Gobber worked here.

The old man laughs and winks at me "Have you ever wondered where I go in the summers and most of the winters?" He asked with a smirk, I rolled my eyes, now that he mentions it he does disappear a lot.

"Dad just said you were busy outside town." I muttered, rolling my shoulder.

"Exactly." He smiles and raises his hooked hand with a lantern hanging of it "Okay first years. Follow me."

I pout when Jack suddenly pokes my check, turning to him and he smirks "You know the big guy?" He asks. I nod slightly making him bounce his eyes brows again and look back at the man, who was now pointing towards the boats.

"Hey! You!" A voice called from the upper classmates, turning around I noticed a few Gryffindor second year students glaring at Jack. The white haired boy grins widely at them and nods a hello "Hiya, Boys. Such a shame I can't stay around." He smirks and grabs my arm before dragging me down the hill "Hiccup, run." He grunts as the others begin to race after us.

"Hey, Jack. Wait for us." I heard Merida yell as she and Rapunzel quickly followed after us.

Gobber watched the four with a slight surprised smile "Looks like old Hiccup's finally got himself friends. Ah, your father would be proud."

"This one?" Rapunzel asked softly, climbing into the boat and sitting at the front. Merida shrugs and quickly sits next her. I sighed and eyed the water, I prefer the air then the water but Jack actually looks excited to be on a boat.

I jumped lightly when an upper classmate used his magic to move the boat out. He stood on the back of the boat, pushing it along. I slowly raised my eyes at the many gasps that erupted around me, my eyes widen at the large black castle in front of me.

"Wicked." Merida whispers as we slowly stop at the castle docks, she leaped to her feet and climbed onto the stones, she looks back and holds her hands out. I watched as she helps Rapunzel out before turning back "Well?"

I blushed when Jack pushes me a little towards her, and I grab her hand and climbed out of the boat "T-Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Merida smiles and glares at Jack before holding her hand out to him.

Jack smirks at her "Oh honey, how kind." He says and takes her hand, once he was standing next to us, he looks at me "I could feel your fear. You don't like water, do you?"

I blushed and shook my head in embarrassment "N-No." I mumbled softly before I suddenly noticed a woman standing in front of a pair of double doors "Who's that?"

The three turned and stared at the woman, she had bright purple eyes, her hair was made out of feathers, they were beautiful. She was tall with a slender body that was wrapped in a long black dress, on top of her head was a pointed hat, she looks at us and sighs "Welcome to Hogwarts…I hope your teeth are well kept."

I stared in confusion, our teeth? What in the world. I also noticed a few students close their mouths and blush under her gaze.

"Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." The woman began, her hands clasped together in front of her "They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now just because you've been sorted into different houses doesn't mean you can't mix together, sit with friends you've already made. Only during the ceremonies do you have to sit with your houses, any other time you can sit anywhere."

I jumped slightly when Pascal leaps down in front of us, I gasp as it stares up at the woman before Rapunzel blushes and scoops him up again "S-Sorry." She stutters softly.

The woman sighs but nods "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She says and disappears into the hall.

I scanned all the other students, frizzy bear sighs and crosses her arms "Well, this has been an interesting day. I wonder what house I will be sorted in."

Rapunzel rocks on the balls of her feet "I don't mind what house I'm in. Just as long as I can do magic." She says, I saw Jack nod in agreement.

I blush and look down "To say the truth, I have no idea why there are houses. In fact I didn't even know anything about magic until I got the letter."

"You mean you thought you were a muggle?" Merida asked softly, tilting her head in thought as I nod sadly.

I grow even sadder when some random kind yelled out "Dirty Mudblood." I felt my eyes tear up, I know what that meant. I have dirty blood, I shouldn't be here.

"Who said that!" Merida snapped loudly, her eyes glaring back at the others, demanding who ever said it to step forward "I'm not scared to turn everyone of yah into toads until I found out who said it!"

I sniffed softly and felt a familiar cold touch on my shoulder, looking up I smiled weakly at Jack before jumping as Rapunzel hugged me tightly "I don't think you're a Mudblood." She whispered softly. But I really am a Mudblood, my parents aren't wizards, I am a Mudblood.

Everyone grew quiet when the woman appeared again, her purple eyes scanned everyone "We're ready for you now." She says and I wipe my eyes before following Merida into the hall. Rapunzel had reached out and grasped my hand and Merida's in her excitement.

The woman slowed to a stop, she turned around to face us. I noticed we're in the middle of a large hall with four long wooden tables almost filled except the end of the tables "All right, wait along here please. Now, before we begin, Professor North would like to say a few words."

Slowly raising my eyes, I stared at the old man sitting behind the last long wooden table. He was beefy like my Dad, with grey hair and a long beard, he was dressed in black and red robes. He was sitting with many different people that included Gobber "I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students." He says before nodding at the green haired woman standing with a terrible terror on her shoulder "Also, our caretaker Mrs . Zippleback has asked me to remind you that 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Zippleback, hey, she's from Berk. That's cool that another person from home was here.

The feathered woman walked back to a stool that had a large black hat on it, she looks at us before holding up a long scroll "When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She said, turning her purple eyes onto the list and reading the first name "Bloom, Rapunzel." She called and I looked towards the blonde who looked terrified.

"Rapunzel?" I whispered and gently rubbed her hand, she smiled nervously at us before letting go of mine and Merida's hand. She let out a big breath of air and slowly began to walk up the steps.

"Oh no. Okay relax." She whispered to herself, as the woman held the hat over her head.

Merida looks at me and Jack "I hope she's alright.." She says as we nod in agreement and turn back to look at the blonde.

Rapunzel sat on the chair, her hands curled into first on her skirt, everyone noted her feet, I can't wait to see how they will act to Jack's bare feet.

The woman smiles softly and places the tatted hat onto Rapunzel's blonde locks, and for a while nothing happens until Rapunzel gasps when the Hat suddenly bursts into life. A pair of black eyes appeared, along with a mouth, it shuffles around almost like it's reading her thoughts "Hmmm~ A lot of adventure…very hard working…charted the stars..." The Hat says softly thinking "Like plenty of sunshine, nature girl hmm?"

I smiled slightly at the blush that covered Rapunzel's face, ohhh I'm dreading my turn.

"AH!" The hat suddenly cries as if it's got a great idea "Okay! HUFFLEPUFF!" It cried as Rapunzel sighed in relief, she waits for the woman to take the hat before leaping off the chair, the woman hands out a black piece of rolled up cloth to Goldy Locks.

I watch as everyone claps and cheers as the girl rushes towards the table with yellow whips, and chairs. She sits and smiles at everyone, she shakes hands and laughs before turning to look at us, she does a thumbs up.

I sigh, my heart thumping harshly and look up at the woman who turns back to the list. She turns back her purple eyes sparkling "Frost, Jack."

I glance to the side at Jack, he looks as if he's at war with himself. Smiling nervously and touching his hand in support, the boy looks at me and returns a weak smile before looking at the Merida who sighs but gives him a thumbs up "You go ahead snow pixie." She says playfully, but I could tell she was nervous too.

Jack sighs and breathes in harshly, he pushes himself up the steps to the stool. He sits and stares blackly, I watch as everyone snickers at his feet I couldn't help myself but laugh at the two.

The woman chuckles and places the hat onto his snowy white locks. The hat is frozen for a few seconds before it chuckles too "Bare feet?" It asks, looking at Jack's pale skinned feet, the boy shrugs "I like having bare feet. Why? Is that a problem?"

The hat laughs again and shakes around as if to shake his head "No-no, very feisty this one….Hmm~" The hat sighs and falls into thought, he looks like he's reading Jack's thoughts just like he did with Rapunzel. It smirks "I see, very fast thinking…..trickery is your play…..cunning and sly…only one place for that." The hat grins widely.

Merida looks at me, she mouths along with the hat "SLYTHERIN!"

I laugh softly and turns back to the hat, the woman picks the hat up. Jack grins at us and leaps to his feet, he takes the rolled up cloth from the woman before nodding to me and Merida and making his way to the table with green cloth. I watch as he sits and shakes hands with the other Slytherins, everyone claps and cheers for him while he nods his head. He doesn't laugh but he has a small smile on his face before he turns to look at Rapunze, her table was right next to his, she grins at him and gives him a thumbs up, which he returns.

The woman hums and looks back at the list, she searches it before turning to look at us "Haddock, Hiccup!" She calls, my heart explodes in my chest. I want the ground to open up and suck me in, Merida glances at me.

"Hiccup, it's okay. You'll do fine." She whispers, I nod and slowly walk towards the chair while I scan the room. Jack and Rapunzel are sending me reassuring smiles, Goldy Locks gives me a thumbs up as I sit down and feel the weight of the hat on top of my head.

I hold my breath as I wait for the hat to move, I could hear the pounding of my heart "Now-Now. No need to be so scared.." The hat whispers into my ear, I blush and look down.

I fell as if something's looking through my mind and I know straight away the hat was looking "Let's see….Hmm~…. Ohhhh~ Dragon Boy…"

I glance up and note the surprised looks on the others faces that I was called Dragon Boy, not a lot of people from Berk come here obviously.

"Hmm~…Loyal….Adventurous…Oh, sucks up knowledge in such a short time…" The hat hums gently, it twists and turns "Only one place for you…RAVENCLAW!" My eyes widen at the word, I'm in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw the smartest house here, I felt the hat being raised and I slowly look at the woman.

She smiles at me and I jump off the chair and take the rolled up clothing. I look around the room until I see the table of blue. I blush slightly as everyone began to clap and cheer. I walk straight towards the table and sit down. Everyone began to shake my hand and introduce themselves, some even ask about Dragons. Blushing, I try to answer every question before I look around the room, my new friends grin at me, Rapunzel gives me a thumbs up and claps her hands while Jack smiles at me and nods.

I turn around and smile brightly at Gobber who nods proudly at me. Turning back to the woman, she smiles and looks at list, she calls more people until she comes to Merida "Monologue, Merida!"

"Right, here I go." The red-head walks towards the stool and sits underneath the hat. She hums softly as the woman lowers the hat onto her head.

The Hat is silent before it shakes around "Well-Well. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either." He mutters to himself, twisting and turning around "…filled with courage…..fast thinking as well….oh…brave also…only one place.."

I smile brightly as he calls out "GRYFFINDOR!" I jump as the hall erupts with cheers and claps. I watch as the girl stands up proudly. She takes the rolled up cloth and walks towards the table next to me. She sits right behind me and smiles "Told yah everything would turn out fine."

"Yeah..."

_**Note: Okay. I know a few of you may disagree with my houses, but I've thought hard about it. Many people say Rapunzel should be in RavenClaw because she 'charted the starts' you have be a lot smarter then that. I believe Hiccup would be smarter then Rapunzel because of what he did, and I think he'd likely be a rocket dude in the present times because he had to make do with what he had at the time. I wonder what would of happen if he had the tools of today? **_

_**Want more? Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^And so, the harry potter plot begins, of couse with a few of my own twists XP**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank SnowFlower Frost for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 6

_**Rapunzel's View**_

Smiling widely, I look around the grand large hall. It was amazing, the ceiling was wonderful with it's floating cantles. Oh I hope I can make a spell that can do that.

Suddenly Professor North clapped his hands, it reminded me of thunder "Let the feast…begin.." He called as suddenly food appears on all the tables. Gasping I stared at the bright white and pink frosted cake in front of me.

"This is amazing…Isn't Pascal?" I grinned when said lizard leaped from my shoulder and disappeared into the cake, scaring some poor Hufflepuff on the other side. Running my hand through my golden locks, I turn my attention across the hall to see that Merida had abandoned her spot at the Gryffindor table and was now sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Hiccup, they seem to be having such a lovely time with their wide smiles. Suddenly Merida's head fell back and she let out a loud laugh. Hiccup stared blankly, they probably were talking about the fact Hiccup was from a town with dragons.

It's hard to judge them. Merida is nice, but she's sooooooooo head strong and reminds me of the people who you didn't want to cross and Hiccup…he doesn't give a great first impression. At first I thought he would be a bully, it was only after he apologised to me when I realized he was just being sarcastic, he's one of those people who are shy and timid, but have a master shield and his is being sarcastic.

I felt so guilty after he had apologised, I really thought he was a horrible person, damn now I understand the meaning 'Don't always judge a book by its cover' I really did judge Hiccup too rashly.

….And don't even get me started on Jack.

Actually… speaking of Jack, I wonder what he's up to. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as the frosty haired boy smirked as he spoke with a few other Slytherins. Pouting I turned back around, he's busy probably wouldn't want somebody like me sitting with him, turning back to look at Merida and Hiccup, they were still laughing. It would seem that Merida had explained the joke to Hiccup and Hiccup was laughing too.

Aww screw it.

Pushing myself up, Pascal grinned lazily at me from the top of the cake. I turned around, feeling the black and yellow cloak flutter against my skin at my movement. Yes, I do love the new coat.

"Jack." I called, my voice soft and honey-like.

Said boy looks up along with the other Slytherins, the frosty boy smiles slightly "Hey Rapunzel. What's up?" He asks, rolling his shoulders slightly.

"Can I sit with you? Most of the other Hufflepuffs have wandered off, or are in groups." I asked softly, I pretty sure I'm friends with Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to answer when another older Slytherin beat him to it "Slytherins do _not_ mix with other _lower_ houses." The boy hissed in disgust.

Lower houses? But we're all the same. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are closer together like Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Shows how low you are on the popular chain, doesn't it?" A voice suddenly called from behind me, jumping slightly I turned around and sighed in relief at the ruffled haired girl who glared at the Slytherin.

The boy's eyes twitched "Shows what you know Gryffindor. What's your name again?" He muttered as another boy stood up next to him and snickered "Looks like a cross between a yeti and a giant."

Merida's eyes widen at the insult, she stomped her foot and narrowed her blue eyes "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"He said you look like a cross between a yeti and a giant. Though, I have to agree a little, but you're more like a bear to me then a yeti.." Hiccup called out thoughtfully, he tilted his head in thought as Merida groaned and shook her head.

"It was a figure of speech, Hiccup." She sighed, shaking her head and slapping her forehead as the other blushed brightly and muttered a soft 'sorry'.

See? See, right there, there is an example of Hiccup's personality, it's so cute!

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" The Slytherins suddenly laughed loudly "Hic-cup!" They mocked together laughing loudly.

I pouted in anger as I watched Hiccup flinch and look down in hurt. Slytherins are bastards "I change my mind." I stepped in, looking at the two boys before turning to look at Merida, who had paled and put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder "May I sit with you guys?"

Merida turned to look at me, she smirked and tilted her head "Why of course, fair maiden." She said playfully, bowing lowly tugging on her black and red cloak making me laugh.

"Um, let's go sit down…" Hiccup mumbled softly, turning to look back at the Ravenclaw table.

Merida hummed and looks at the Slytherin and flicker her hand "Well. It _wasn't nice _talking to you, hope to _not see you later_." She mocked and turned around and began to walk back to the table.

I smiled and looked at Jack, who looked at us with blank looks "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later.."

"Don't count on it Hufflepuff!"

Shrugging of the other Slytherin's comment, I rushed after Merida and Hiccup towards the Ravenclaw table, taking the spot in front of Merida since she was sitting next to Hiccup.

"I'm half and half. My Dad's a Muggle. Mama's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." A Gryffindor laughed to another Ravenclaw sitting by us, another Gryffindor sat with them.

Merida grins, she rubs under her nose "Hey, My Dad's a wizard and my Mum's a Muggle, but she's cool with it." She says to us, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

Whoa, that's cool. I smiled and nodded "Really? I'm a pureblood, but my parents passed away…" I muttered, trailing off.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Merida says softly, her eyes gazing around, obviously to avoid eye contact.

"Don't be. I'm okay. I was adopted by a great woman. She's cool with the witch thing…" I laughed, waving my hand around gently before gasping and covering my mouth "Oh my, I'm such an air-head. I'm really sorry Hiccup…"

The boy laughs nervously and shrugs "It's okay, you don't need to be sorry Gold-Rapunzel. It doesn't really mean anything right? That I'm a Mudblood?" He asked unsurely, his voice falling into a whisper.

I wonder what 'Gold' was...for some reason I have felling, his given me a nickname.

Merida puffs out her checks and slaps him on the shoulder "Of course not. You're a Ravenclaw, the smartest house in the whole school, you could probably out do a messy old Slytherin if you wanted too."

I giggled at that, Hiccup V.S. Slytherin, he wouldn't go up against Jack…..He's kind of a friend…I think…

OH-OH, is that a smile? Hiccup's smiling. Aww, so cute.

"Um..."

Looking up, I blinked in surprise "Jack?" I gasped at the white head boy who nervously ruffled his hair.

"What do you want? I thought Slytherins do _not_ mix with other _lower_ houses." Merida snorted, titling her head back making her red locks bounce to show her annoyance face.

Jack sighed, and he closes his eyes "I'm really sorry..." He mutters, his checks puffing out.

Merida looks at him before smirking "Come on Jack. You can do better then that." She snorts again, waving her hand up and down.

The boy glares at the girl "I'm very sorry, none of you are lower then me. I like all of you and hope you guys are still my friends..." He hissed through his teeth, his hands in tight fists.

Merida hums, she crosses her arms and looks away like a snob "I don't buy it."

"What do you want me to do!" Jack snapped at her "Do you want me to get onto my knees and _beg_ for forgiveness?"

"That _might _work."

Shaking my head, I laugh and look up "Ignore her, of course we forgive you. You can come and sit with us if you want."

"Really?" Jack blinks, ignoring the look Merida was giving him.

"No." Merida growls, but I ignored her and nodded gleefully "Yup, right Hiccup?" I asked, looking at said boy, who jumped, his eyes widening at being pulled into this.

"Oh…Um…Um.." He muttered, playing with his fingers and nodded slowly, his eyes bouncing around nervously and avoiding the death glare Merida was giving him "But what's wrong with my name? Frost is even weirder right?"

"Hey." Jack called as he walked towards his seat next to me, he glares at Merida who busted out laughing, she snorted a few times holding her stomach "Oh, Yes-yes. Frost is even worse. I love you, Hiccup. You crack me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to." Hiccup blinked, shrugging innocently when the girl hugs him even tighter laughing more "No-No, don't worry about it Hiccup."

Jack sighed but he had a small amused smirk on his face as he watched Hiccup panic even more.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, yes I judged Hiccup too harshly, he's far from a bully. Shaking my head, I looked around the room and noticed a tall man talking to Professor Red Death, blinking I look at Hiccup "Hey, Hiccup. Who's that guy talking to Professor Red Death?"

The chestnut boy blinks and looks back, he stares at the men before turning back "Well, I don't know him personally. But in the guide it says he's Professor Pitch, head of Slytherin House."

Merida looks back at the man, her nose wiggles a little before she looks back "What's he teach?" She asked, even Jack seemed interested.

Hiccup blushed and scratched the back of his head "Oh. It said he teaches Potions. But there are rumours that he's after Dark Arts. Apparently he's been after Red's job for years."

Jack hums, he places head onto his right hand and stares at the man before shrugging and reaching for another frozen pop. He's only just sat down and has already have clamed the frozen pop candy.

"Hello!"

My eyes widen as a head popped out of the frozen candy and looked at Jack, who stared wide eye at the man "How are you? Welcome to Hogwarts!" The man smiled before his full body floated out of the table.

"What the hell are you doing in my candy?" Jack asked (his voice low, but deadly) making the ghost laugh and float past him, chuckling softly "Hey!" Jack called in vain before turning around and crossing his arms like a child "I hate ghosts. My family has dealt with them for ages and they're still annoying as hell!"

I laughed at this and watched as a Ravenclaw greeted the ghost as Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless, Sir?" Hiccup spoke up curiously, his big green eyes staring at the ghost.

The man stops and looks at him, he smiles softly "Like this." He says and grabs his head before pulling it to the side, his head is hanging on just by a thread.

"Ew." Merida sticks out her tongue and shakes her head.

Jack stares at her and shakes his head "You're so rude."

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing!"

~#~#~

Whoa, look at all the beautiful pictures "So cool.." I gasp in amazement as a female I was watching bowed to me. She was beautiful, coated in colourful feathers like Professor Tooth, the head of RavenClaw, only this woman in the painting had four long golden wings.

"Yeah.." Jack nodded in agreement as we walked up a staircase, I ignored the burning glare on my back from the other Slytherins. Jack was the first Slytherin to adventure out into other houses and the Slytherins did not like that.

"Hufflepuffs, follow me please." A tall woman called, she had long flowing brown hair and was dressed in the normal Hufflepuff uniform only with a yellow sash going from her shoulder to her waist, which let the others know she was the student present of the Hufflepuffs "Keep up, Thank you!" She called turning to go in a different direction from the Slytherins, like I said Hufflepuff is closer to Slytherin while Ravenclaw is closer to Gryffindor.

"I guess I'll see you later Jack." I smiled up at him, Jack smirked and nodded before racing after his house.

A short boy dressed in Slytherin clothes only with a green slash led them down the staircase which was surprisingly moving around.

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." The girl called from the head of the group as she led us up another staircase.

I smiled and followed her through another doorway, all the time glancing up at the moving pictures, they were beautiful. Turning my head, I noticed a beautiful plump man, he stood in a huge painting dressed in sparkling yellow clothing, he had spiked hair, he actually looked a lot like the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Sandy.

"Password?" The man called when the girl stopped in front of him.

The girl smiled and bowed in respect "Custos Somnia" She called and the man smiled softly, opening to show a doorway that had sparkling yellow banners. My eyes widen as we walked through, I scanned the room we walked in. All the yellow features looked like they were made from sand, it was wonderful.

The brunette turned to face, she smiled softly pointed down a hallway "First years are down there." She explained before raising both hands "On the right are the female dormitories and on the left are the male dormitories."

I peeked down the hallway and saw four doorways. Looking back at the girl, I waited as she wiggled her finger around "The other two doors are female and male first year bathrooms." Once she was finished speaking, she allowed us to walk to our dorms. I followed behind a few girls before I walked up the steps into a huge room with many beds in a circle.

"Pascal." I gasped at the small lizard sitting on a bed, he was snuggled in the pillow, rushing towards him I noticed my trunk at the end of the bed. This must be mine. Sitting on the bed, I smiled at Pascal who had leaped into my lap, cheerfully at me.

"Hello." A soft voice called, turning to look up I smiled softly at another first year, she sat down in front of me, she must have the bed next to us. The girl smiled at me and titled her head "Hi. I'm Aerial. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I grinned and nodded, the girl had long red hair that was slightly curled with bright blue eyes "Very. I'm Rapunzel and this little guy is Pascal." I said, pointing at myself and to the lizard who grinned and waved at the girl.

"Oh, well this is Sebastian." She said, introducing the small crab in a small tank with a small yellow fish "And Flander."

This just might be a great year after all.

_**Note: Sorry, Goldy Locks. But you and the big four have a lot of staff on your plate. **_

_**Hmm~ What do you guys think? Did I write the characters right? I found Jack and Rapunzel hard to write in their views, but I think I'm doing okay.**_

_**If you want more, then plz review^^ Bye-Bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank Last Believer for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 7

_**Jack's View**_

Grunting softly, this just had to have happened to me didn't it? After yesterday when I ditched, Dash and Wesley for Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel they...well they haven't been very nice, not one bit. When I entered the dorm, it was wonderfully cold and damp, just the way I like things. But the night hasn't been very wonderful at all, the bed was lumpy and it was hot, I felt like I was going to melt.

You see, this is why I didn't want to enter Hogwarts.

Sighing again, I rushed down another hallway; I'm bloody late for class because of last night "Rapunzel?" I called as I noticed said girl freaking out about something, she was walking in circles and muttering under her breath.

Her head snapped up at my voice "Jack!" She cried in relief as I slowed to a stop in front of her and tiled my head "Oh thank goodness. I'm lost. I don't know where our class is."

Oh yeah, first years share most of their classes, I wonder if we'll see Merida and Hiccup "Ah, don't worry. I know where it is." I sighed and nodded for her to follow my, I like the fact she's kind of bare foot two.

"Ah, here we go." I smiled as we came to Professor Tooth's class.

Rapunzel gasped, her green eyes flashing "Oh wonderful. I thought I would have to walk around blindly. Wait. How did you know where it is?"

"It's close to my dorm." I shrugged and entered the close, Hmm~ a fall line of green students sat at the back of the class while the rest was a mix of yellow, red and blue. Sighing, I scanned the room and smirked lightly when I saw Merida and Hiccup sitting together.

"Whew, amazing. We made it." Rapunzel panted, following after me, she two looked around before grinning and rushing toward Merida and Hiccup, I noticed she waved at red-headed Huffle Puff girl.

Shrugging, I followed and glanced at the desk, sitting on top was beautiful peacock "Hey, Rapunzel. Can you imagine the look on Tooth's face if we were late?" I asked, nearing my seat when suddenly the peacock let out a shriek and leaps from the table, it transforms into the familiar feather head woman dressed in a long black dress with a small blue bow, oh yeah, she's the head Raven Claw isn't she?

"That was amazing..." Rapunzel gasped as the woman turned to look at her, her cheeks a dusty pink color.

"Why thank you Miss. Bloom." She said softly, nodding her head "But, if I transformed you into a pocket watch, perhaps you'll be on time." She said, I watched as the golden haired girl blushes and dusks her head.

"She got lost." I spoke up, ignoring the look in her face and took my set.

Professor Tooth sighed, "Then perhaps a map?" She says and turned away, beginning to talk about something else.

I grunted, and rested my head in my arms, I still don't like Hogwarts. Curse my damn father for sending me here.

Fuck Hogwarts.

Fuck parents.

Screw my live.

~#~#~#

I grunted as I pushed myself from the desk, I had fallen asleep on my desk and awoke when suddenly a book was slammed in front of me. Looking up, I found myself in a glaring match with a certain yeti like girl.

"Now-Now. No fighting." Rapunzel said briskly**,** her pale pink hands waving in front of herself, while our 'book worm' stood behind the two girls, his green eyes dazed as he watched as.

The yeti snorted, she wiggled her nose around "Like we need to fight. I'd whip his ass." She smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I began to walk towards the door "In your dreams." I called over my shoulder, walking through the door.

"Like I'd ever dream of your bony-ass."

Smirking even wider, I glanced back at her, "Ha. You just jealous because I have a fine ass and yours looks like some old saggy slug."

"What!"

Laughing, I sped down the hall towards our next class. Which, I have no idea where it is.

"Um he said-"

"Not now, Hiccup. Figure of speech," Yeti muttered, pulling the green eyed boy along before she glanced up at me and stuck out her tongue, "Wrong way, genius."

Blinking, I looked around before slowly turning to the yeti, "Well then, lead the way."

"…." The girl stared blankly before she turned her head around "Yeah…I don't know….exactly where we go…"

Raising my eye brow, I stared at the girl and bounced my eye brows as she snorted again and looked away.

"Um..." Hiccup mumbled softly, his wriggled his fingers around each other gently "I know w-where to go…" He muttered shyly, looking down before jumping when Rapunzel suddenly flung her arms around his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Well then. Show us the way," She said.

Blushing, the short brunette nodded. I wonder why he's so nervous and shy around us. We're his friends, right? Well, kind of. After all we only just met. It's strange. Normally I wouldn't step a foot near people like him, but for some reason I like hanging around him and the others, heck I even like the yeti. It's strange, I never liked people, being around them almost made me feel sick and then I suddenly meet them and I suddenly have friends that I like to be around.

"…Alright then…" Hiccup muttered he turned to face a wall before walking forward; he turned and looked at us "These are called door-walls. Their disguised like a wall, it reality it's an opening."

Yeti suddenly reached her hand out; she ran it up the wall before it suddenly lunched forward, "That is so wicked." She muttered before leaping forward and turning around "This reminds me of a movie."

"What movie?" Hiccup asked, titling his head in curiosity, he looks over at the yeti girl, who grins and cross her arms.

"Yeah. I watched it a couple of years ago." She began; she turned to look down the hallways "It was about this woman who lost her baby brother to a goblin king. She then went off on this journey to get him back."

Rapunzel lets out a soft squeal as leaps past the opening, Pascal nuzzled in her locks, his head pocking out the top of her locks "Oh yes. I think I've seen that movie. Doesn't she go into this Labyrinth?"

Hmm~ now that does sound familiar, maybe I've seen this movie too.

The yeti girl looks at the blonde "Yup! In this labyrinth they had these strange doors in the walls." the riffled head girl explained, she turns around and gasp "Are you guys seeing this?"

Stepping through the opening, I peered down the hallway and laughed "Relax Yeti. Those are normal, their just sorting out books." I explained and shrugged at the flying books that stocked themselves onto bookshelves, the books float around like birds "Books at my home do that as well."

"That's amazing." Rapunzel whispered, she suddenly leaped past us and rushed towards them "They're just like butterflies."

"Butterflies?" Hiccup repeated and stood next to the blonde, he too became fascinated with the books.

Chuckling, the red head girl crossed her arms over her chest, she smiled and shakes her head "It's like this is the first time they've seen magic."

Nodding in agreement, I turned to look at her "Well, it's sort of is. If you remember what they said last night. Hiccup said he didn't know about proper magic until he got the letter..." I mumbled trailing of, my eyes flickered as I realized that Rapunzel didn't tell us of any of her live from before Hogwarts, but then again, Hiccup had only hinted at it.

"Yeah, Hiccup did say that. But I wonder if Rapunzel ever played with magic?" She mumbled softly, looking off to the side "She said her parents passed away, but her foster mother was fine with her being a witch..."

She had a point, so Rapunzel was a pureblood "So, are you a pureblood?" I wondered out loud, I stared back at the two students in front of us. Hiccup and Rapunzel were laughing; they seemed to be joking around.

"More of a half-breed."

Turning to look at her, I tilted my head "One parent a magically being and the other a muggle?"

"Hmm~ my mother is a muggle and my father is a wizard." She explained and sighed softly "My mother wanted me to be a first class lady." Yeti snorted, she hissed the word 'lady' out, and I think she has a grudge against her mother, I won't push.

"I have two siblings." Blinking, I groaned and rolled my eyes. I can't believe I just blurted that out.

The red-head looked at me, her lip curled slightly before she laughed softly "I have three younger siblings, triplets actually." She smiled, her eyes flickering around "They could get away with murder."

Laughing, I shook my head "They can't be that bad." I hummed in amusement, watching as the other smiled more.

"Believe me, they're terrible. They once put a spider down our maid's dress just so she would drop the plate of cakes." She laughed and then even harder when Rapunzel suddenly let out a yelp.

Looking ahead, I smirked as we watched our blonde head friend wiggle her arm around; on her hand was a book it looked as if it was trying to bite her hand off "Yikes! Hiccup! Get it off!"

I watched in amusement as the brunette gripped the book and began to tug, it looked as if the two were playing tug of war.

"Oh god." Merida shrieked in laugher, watching the two rock side to side "That's so funny!" She laughed before rushing towards them "Hang on, hang on." She called, waving her hands up and down, making the two look at her blankly.

Sighing, I shook my head and walked towards the three, I watched as the girl pulled out her wand and tapped the book, making said book fall to the ground with a thump.

Rapunzel sighed in relief, she held her hand and rubbed it gently while sniffing "W-We should get to class. I believe w-we have potions class next." She mumbled softly, looking to the side.

Hiccup looks up; his green eyes scanned the hall, "Down there. The class with Professor Pitch." He said, pointing towards a stair-case "We should go now, before the stairs decide to move."

~#~#~

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." The tall, black haired man said, his black hair in spikes and grey eyes, he had long arms with a huge pointed nose.

He faced the class, everyone sat in groups. Rapunzel has somehow got lost in the class and ended up sitting at the front next to that red-haired girl again, while the yeti sat next to Hiccup, no surprised there. And here I on Hiccup's other side, my head resting on my fist, eyes drooping, Professor Pitch is so boring, I only met him for a second last night.

"I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses."

Blah, Blah, Blah. I mentally groaned and rolled my eyes, my nose twitched as I ignored the professor. Geez, he's even more annoying than those twins that like to hang around with my brother. Suddenly I felt a jab in my side, looking up I found myself staring up at the pair of golden-grey eyes.

"Ah. Mr. Frost. Our new Slytherin student. Please show me that hat was right to put you in my house." He said, his voice mocking, it annoyed me, "Tell me, what kind of creature has the ice-shad wings and how would we get them?" He asked his lips twitched slightly.

I know that look, he thinks I don't know, well sorry but I do.

"The creatures with those kind of wings are Cornish Pixies." I muttered, resting my head back onto my fist "Their annoying little buggers, playing tricks and practical jokes. To get them you need to enchant them with ice-sluts and those will cool them down. Kind of like pixies on crack."

I heard a few laughs from the other students around me; I smirked at the expression on Professor Pitch's face before I shrugged.

"Well, they are."

~#~#~

"H-How did you know that about the pixies?" Hiccup asked shyly, we were now sitting in the grand hall, Hiccup leaned on the table lightly, it was lunch and apparently the boy eats plain food, he says he can't eat spicy food.

Shrugging, I played with one of the frozen pop candy "Hmm~ they kind of come to my house in the winter. They liked the pond by our home." I explained as I watched as the boy's eyes sparkled and he nodded.

"What about you, dragon boy?" I asked, watching as the boy sighed and shakes his head, his green eyes looking off to the side.

"Right. Dragon boy..." I mumbled softly as the two girls walked over to us, I noticed the red-head girl from before with them.

Rapunzel bounced around slightly and held her hands up, "Guys, this is Ariel. She's a first year too." She smiled at us. I noticed the red-head was dressed in the same yellow and black jacket as Rapunzel.

"Ariel? Isn't that the same name of those highly respected creatures?" Hiccup asked softly as the frizzy red head sat down in front him while the other sat down on both sides her since me and Hiccup had decided to sit on the same side once again "Ariel means lion of G-d?"

The fluffy red head girl smiled at him, she nodded making her red locks bounced around her face "Yeah, that's right. My parents' guardian is Ariel the lion of faith and since they loved him so much, I was named after him."

"Him? So Ariel is a gender neutral name?" Merida mumbled, she tugged on a stick with chicken stabbed on it, there was a bowl of them in front of her.

The girl was about to speak when suddenly a loud cry echoed across the hall, everyone looks up, "Ah, the mail is here."

I watched in amusement as many different flying creatures appeared through an opening above us; I chuckled as a bird fell into the bowl in front of Merida who groaned and shakes her head "Bloody menus." She grumbled and leaned forward to tug out a letter from the birds peck.

Tilting my head, I watched as Rapunzel stood up and held out her arm and watched as a beautiful pure white feathered bird land onto her arm. Pascal peeked out of her hair. It stared brightly at the bird which let out a string box into her hand, smiling thankfully as the blonde flicked her arm making the bird flap away.

Rapunzel tugged the box open and pouted "Mama sent me a remembrall..." She muttered and fell back down with a bigger pout "Again."

Laughing, Ariel gently ruffled her hair as a few of her own letters fell into her lap. Looking up, I sighed as my own family bird placed a letter into my hands.

Hiccup smiled and looks up, his rises his hands out an a blur of bright color flow straight into the boys arms who hums and gently rocks the creature in his arms before sitting back down to show two heads poke out of his arm.

"That's a dragon." Merida gasped watching as the light green dragon leaps onto the table and lets out shriek, it flaps its wings out while stomping around, it was so small.

Hiccup hums and nods "This is a-a baby Zippleback." He explains, scratching the dragon under its two heads "One head smocks gas and t-the other lights it."

"Wicked." Merida gasps, watching said dragon squeal at the feeling of Hiccup scratching his chin "How big can they get?"

Hiccup slowly raises his eyes, he looks around the hall and hums softly "About…a c-couple of f-feet or so….about the size of that door o-over there..." He muttered, pointing at the halls large door, it huge.

"Seriously?" I asked, eyes widen turning to look at the Zippleback? "That little fellow can turn into the size of that door?"

Hiccup smiled and nods "Hmm…t-there's bigger dragons in my v-village, surprisingly Z-Zippeback's a-are one of the s-small ones."

"Do you have a dragon Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, the small Zippleback had crept towards her, it nipped her out stretched hand, holding small meat to the dragon, who purred softly.

The brunette shakes his head "I'm…..I'm too small to have a dragon." He mumbles softly, looking to the side, his hair hiding his face "I'm not strong enough for a dragon, yet."

Smiling slightly, I nodded "I see. You'll get a dragon one day Hiccup."

"I hope so."

_**If you want more, then plz review and tell me what you thought! ^^ **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank Last Believer for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 8

_**Merida's View**_

I couldn't help, but grin widely as time went on.

"F-Flying class..." Rapunzel mumbled quietly, she stood behind me, her back to me. All the first years stood in line. My house stood opposite Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff stood behind me facing the last house.

"How very appropriate," Hiccup snorted, eyeing his own broom. He stood gracefully in front of me, I heard Rapunzel giggle as the boy kept insulting his broom. Seriously, his village is famous for dragons and yet a broom scares him?

Aye. Poor boy.

"You'd think that you'd be excited for this lesson," I smirked, looking at the boy who scowled in turn, "You ride dragons, don't you?"

The boy looked at me like I've grown another head. His expression was so fixed that I had to double-check my shoulder.

"More like forced to," Hiccup grunted, looking back at his broom. His green eyes narrowed and he slowly nudged it, like he was expecting it to jump up and run away. Suddenly the boy looks back up, "I have no experiences with flying. Most of my experiences is trying to calm down a flying machine. I've never actually got on one…only with my Dad…..A-And even then…it didn't go very well.."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Hiccup." Rapunzel suddenly added, she peeked over my shoulder and grinned at the boy "It's not like you'll fall off. The chances of that happening is…well low."

Snorting, I watched as Hiccup rolls his eyes "Like the high chances of your hair getting caught on the broom?"

Suddenly Rapunzel lets out squeal, her hands shoot up to her hair "I never thought of that. Ah. I just know it will happen." She whined.

Laughing, I looked back at Hiccup. He still looked upset, I was just about to assure him when Professor Tooth appeared, cutting me of from saying whatever I was going to say. That bitch!

"Good Afternoon, Class." She called, walking towards us. She eyed everyone before placing her hands behind her feathered back "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."

I heard Hiccup mutter under his breath and Rapunzel let out a small groan, but we did as we were told. I peeked over my shoulder and almost let out a demon like growl, that Jackass, looked very cocky about this. Well, I'll show him who's the best for this sort of thing.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!"

Looking at my broom by my feet, I smirked and tilted my head. I stuck my arm out "Up!" I ordered loudly. Damn. I almost fell backward. My broom shot up into my hand with so much force that, you could hear a resounding:

SMACK

Now if my hand isn't bruised, I'm pretty sure I've probably cut of the nerves. Looks like my broom is a bitch too.

Looking up, my arm wobbled a little, but I was happy that I had my broom on my first try, even if she is bitch that wants to abuse me. Suddenly I noticed that Hiccup wasn't even trying. Hell, the boy didn't even have his hand out.

"What's wrong, dragon boy?" A annoying voice asked. Looking to the right, I noticed that Professor Tooth had allowed us to mix up, okay so what was the damn point of starting of in our houses? Seriously.

Sighing, I looked to the side to see that Jackass had joined us, he now stood by Hiccup watching the boy, a confused look mixed with slight amusement dawning his face.

"I don't know. Maybe the thing right in front of me?" Hiccup snorted again, only this time louder.

Jack looks down at the broom and smirked wider, "Watch your mouth, Hiccup. You don't want it to attack."

Hiccup rolls his eyes and holds his arm out, "Like a stick could do that," He muttered, his green eyes stared down at the broom, "UP!"

_SMACK_

I couldn't help myself. I bust into laugher at the expression on the boys face. When Hiccup had called 'up' his broom had flown up alright. Right into his face.

"Well. I did tell yah." Jack chuckled. I was leaning over, my left hand curled tightly around my broom while my other holding my stomach. Oh god, poor Hiccup.

Said boy glared at the broom, holding his right eye "I demand a new broom. Mine is prejudiced against me. It bloody attacked me!" He growled, kicking the broom.

"Oh man…" I laughed, cramps. I began to feel cramps in my stomach. But it's worth it.

Jack suddenly patted the boy on the head "Now-Now. No blaming the broom." He said, sly and cheeky.

"Like you could do any better." I said, eyeing the broom by his own legs. The frosted head boy looked at me for a split second before he held his hand over the broom, the boy didn't even say up. His broom flow straight into his hand.

I'm grateful my broom is magic, cause if it wasn't. I pretty sure it would of snapped on the pressure I was giving it.

"Ah! Merida," Jack yelped, dropping his broom to cover his head as my broom began to patter him on the head "My hair."

Hiccup laughed softly and shakes his head, he turns back to his own broom while shaking his head "Of course. A broom is smacking on the head and your only concern is your hair? What about possible head injuries?"

I sweat-dropped and quickly dropped my broom. Laughing softly, I looked to the side, ignoring the death-glare Jack was giving me.

"If I die because of head trauma. I'm coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly we heard a cry, A flash of blonde appeared next to us.

"My broom is stuck in my hair!"

"Now. Once you've got hold of your broom. I want you to mount it and grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding of the end." Professor Tooth spoke softly "When I blow my whistle. I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment and then lead forward slightly and touch back down."

Scanning everyone. After we had untangled Rapunzel's hair from her broom, everyone had their broom in their hands. Hiccup even had his, thought he didn't look too happy about it.

"On my whistle. 3...2-" She began to count. I gasped and spun my head to the side. I stared wide-eyed as Rapunzel suddenly lunched from the ground. Her face was twisted with fear.

The blonde twisted her small fist tightly around her broom stick "O-Oh. D-Down." She squealed from above.

Professor Tooth gasped, she immediately tried to bring the broom back down.

Jack leaned over to Hiccup "At least your broom isn't doing that." He said. I smacked him on the shoulder, making the boy grunt and rub it, glaring at me "Damn woman. Stop hitting me."

"Rapunzel." Hiccup suddenly cut through us. Looking back up, we gasped she lost her grip on her broom and began to fell incredible speed.

Turning my body, I slipped my broom between my legs and lunched towards her. Right before the girl could hit the ground, I caught her on the end of my broom. The blonde tightly placed her arms around my waste as we flipped, almost into the castle wall, we almost hit a window before I was able to steady us.

Breathing softly, I began to bring us back down to the ground. As soon as our feet touched the ground Rapunzel released the death grip she had on my waist. I grinned brightly as the students rushed up to us, everyone cheering loudly.

"That was amazing Merida!"

Blushing, I rubbed the back of my head "Yeah. It was nothing." I grinned goofy, feeling high and mighty.

"It wasn't nothing. You saved my live." Rapunzel shrieked, hugging me tightly. Damn, for a small petite girl, she has a killer grip.

I smiled a little and awkwardly pulled her away from crushing my ribs, and I thought the corsets mother had forced me to wear had been bad!

"It was okay. For a yeti girl." Jackass mocked, I felt my temper flare and I looked up to glare at him.

"What was that, pretty boy?"

"Aww. You think I'm pretty. Aren't you kind."

My eye twitched, my nose flared as I raised my fist to hit him.

"Miss Monologue!"

I almost jumped straight out of my skin. At first I thought Professor Tooth had called me, but when I turned around, my face paled. There standing in front of me, was none-other then the head of my house. Professor Bunnymund.

He is a tall and muscular man. Dressed in a greyish coloured suit, his jacket unbutton showing his cotton white shirt that had the first couple of buttons unbutton. A few dark brown hairs could be seen on his chest, a head of dark brown shaggy hair that had grey strips in along with matching blue eyes.

Yup. A woman's fantasy!

Blinking my own blue eyes, I ducked my head in embaressment before speaking in a formal voice "Yes, Professor Bunnymund?" I asked softly, ignoring the few squeals that came from a couple of first year girls behind me.

The man's eyes narrowed and he looked over at the castle, "Follow me!" He said in a tone that made me almost believe I was in trouble.

Gulping, I quickly followed my Professor after I sent my friends a weak smile.

Rapunzel stared, her knees buckled and she shivered in slight fear "Who was that again?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Gezz, Rapunzel. Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Jack snorted, rolling his eyes coldly.

"Oh, I know.." Hiccup spoke up, he held his broom tightly "That's Professor Bunnymund. He's the head of Gryffindor.."

Rapunzel blinks before tilting her head cluelessly, "I wonder what he wants with Merida?"

~#~#~

I kept my head ducked as I followed after the man. Many different thoughts zipped through my mind on what kind of punishment I might get for disobeying Tooth. Even if she didn't do _anything_ to help Rapunzel.

Poor Hiccup. He has to deal with her everyday.

Suddenly, I almost walked straight into his back, but I quickly stopped myself just before that could happen. Rubbing my forehead, I stared at the man with a slight pout. Turning my head a little, I noticed we were right out side Professor Red Deaths class room.

I watched silently, which was amazing for me, as Professor Bunnymund disappeared into the classroom, only to reappear with a young boy about a year or so older then me. I stared blankly at the boy, he had messy, blonde and brown curls with sun-kissed skin that makes his forest green eyes stand out.

The boy also had some baby-fat around his face, since his cheeks buffed out a little as he pouted and stared back at me. His clothing consisted of simple dark black jeans and the Gryffindor sweater, he isn't wearing his coat. How strange.

"I have found you a seeker." Professor Bunnymund spoke, turning to look at the boy who raises his head a little and stared at him.

The boy stayed quiet before he turns his attention to me, his green eyes flashes in the cantle lights. Sighing to myself, I smiled a little and held my hand out "Well. Since you won't go first. I will. I'm Merida Monologue."

The blonde head boy looks at me hand before he gently shook it. He suddenly flashes me a childish smile "Nice to meet you Merida. I'm Peter Pan and I'm a Third Year!"

Huh. Peter, the head of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. I heard he's the dorms heart-throb and this girl, also in the same year of him, came up to the first year girls and told us to stay clear of him. I think her name was Emily...no maybe Kelly or Bethany? Something like that, her second name was Dearlin.

"I hope you two will get along great."

Yeah. Me too. Hopefully, I won't sucker-punch him before the end of the year.

Hopefully!

~#~#~

"Have you hear? Merida Monologue's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew she'll do well.."

I blushed a little as I heard Gryffindor's ghost, nearly headless Nick floated by with another ghost.

"Is it true?"

Smiling, I turned my head to the shy brunette who had appeared next to me. Hiccup tilted his head down in though,t "That is truly amazing. Most first years never make their house teams…Perhaps you're the youngest Quidditch player in a century!"

"Well. According to Professor Bunnymund, I am." I grinned and gave Hiccup a thumbs up as a certain hyper blonde head girl came skipping up to us. Ariel trailed behind, Parcel perched in her red locks.

Rapunzel squealed loudly and hugged me suddenly. Damn! She really does have monster strength, "Well Done! I'm so proud of you!" She shrieks like a mother and I couldn't help, but rolls me eyes.

"Yes. Very well done." Ariel added in softly, she nods her head. Her fluffy hair bounces and I watched in amusement as Parcel tried to stay in her hair.

"Hopefully you won't get too bloodied up. But apparently no one's died in years!"

Jumping, I spun around and glared "Must you do that?" I hissed at Jack who smirks and crosses his arm.

The frosted head boy shrugs, "It's fun to make you jump." He tease and I so badly want to punch the boy, right in the kisser.

"It's actually true. No one has died in years, but someone will vanish occasionally," Hiccup suddenly mumbled, playing with the end of his shirt.

I whined and gripped the boys shoulder tightly, "Hiccup! Must you say that!"

"Yeah Hiccup. Yeti might be the next to _vanish_!" Jack smirks, he tilts his head as I glare at him more. Rapunzel and Ariel giggle in the background, occasionally whispering to each other. I wonder their talking about.

Suddenly Ariel turns her head "Don't be nervous Merida. Quidditch is great. Best game there is and you'll be great too!" She smiles brightly.

I stared at her for a few seconds before groaning "But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Yeah. What if she does?"

Oh. I'm really close to punching him. Really-really close.

"But you won't.." Hiccup suddenly said. I turned to him and tilted my head, nodding for him to carry on, "Um..It's in your blood.."

"In her blood?" Rapunzel repeated, her green eyes flashing a little and looks at me.

I shrugged at her and turned to Hiccup "I don't understand."

~#~#~

Hiccup mumbled softly as we turned a corner and headed down another hallway. All of use right behind him, curiosity eating at us like cats. The boy blushes as we stop by a glass case "See.." He said, pointing at one of the medals inside.

"Whoa. Merida! You never said your Dad was a seeker!" Rapunzel squealed, staring at the golden medal that clearly had my fathers name written on.

"Well. Maybe that's were she gets her moves from." Jack shrugged and turned to look at the other medals. Even Ariel was amazed.

Pouting a little, I ducked my head "I-I didn't know... To be honest.."

Suddenly Jack turned, rounding on Hiccup and eyebrows raising, "Is it just me, or is it a little spooky that you know more about us than we do?"

Hiccup stutters, his cheeks turns a brighter red "Oh. Um well…I just look at the signs and…um.." He stuttered, trying to form the words, but failed.

That's it.

_WACK_

"OW! What was that for!" Jack whined, rubbing his shoulder with a pout.

_"Stop picking on Hiccup! And everyone else!"_

_**If you want more, then plz review and tell me what you thought! ^^ **_

_**ANO. Some of you have asked about Toothless. And I would like to say. Don't worry. He will appear, but not for sometime. He won't be a baby dragon, or anything like that, he will be Toothless! I won't say if it's the book Toothless or the movie Toothless. It will be a ****Surprise!**_

_**As for the r****elationships. They will play more later, MeridaXOC. The OC won't appear until much later, probably around when I write about the champer of secrets. Um RapunzelXFlynn. Don't worry fans, it won't too long until you see that funny nose man. And for HiccupXJack. Well, that kind of already started. I wanted to slowly bring their feelings for eachother in. I won't be doing that whole 'love at first sight' it will slowly build to friends, best-friends, crushes, boyfriends and then lovers. **_

_**Okay^^ I hope that clears that up!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank Last Believer for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 9

_**Rapunzel's View**_

Pouting, I sighed as I followed the other three up the staircase. Ariel had ditched me, and here I thought she was my friend.

"Rapunzel, you're over reacting," Merida said snorting, she looks back and crosses her arms, "Ariel was called away by the head-master. It isn't like she ditching you forever."

Pouting even more, I looked to the side and frowned. What if she does ditch me forever? What if she never wanted to be my friend again? Oh, I'm just over-reacting, right-

Suddenly I let out a soft scream and cling onto the closet thing I could find, I'm sure Hiccup doesn't mind. I felt the boy shudder a little as the ground underneath us moved through the air.

"What's happening?" Merida gasped. Next to her, Jack held onto the banister while Hiccup had to the grab the back of his clock, because of, err, me.

The brunette sighed a little, his nose twitches as his hair spiked a little out when he spoke, "The staircases change, remember?" He said, blushing a little as he noticed his tone came out sarcastically.

We all suddenly groaned when the staircase stops with a thud. Merida glares at the stairs before she ran up them and looked back at us ,"Let's get off before the staircase decides to take another trip!"

Nodding our heads, we followed up after her. I smiling a little, I almost kissed the ground as I stepped away from Hiccup, who became interested in a old-wooden door. He seemed to be fascinated by it.

"So? Now what Madam?" Jack sneered at Merida. Those two are _still_ fighting?

The red-head girl glares and huffs, she looks away. Jack was still a little ticked about behind whacked on the head by Merida, twice in one day. Okay, so maybe saying a little is the wrong phrase. Perhaps 'pissed off' would be a better description?

"We're not _supposed_ to be here," Hiccup suddenly spoke up, causing the other two to stop bickering and look at the brunette, "This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden…But..."

Jack raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed tightly and he tilted his head to the side, "But?"

The brunette glanced back at him before pushing the wooden door open, "Let's go explore. I want to know why it's so forbidden."

Suddenly Merida gasped "Oh! I'm so proud of you! You're finally disobeying the rules!" She smirked and followed after the boy.

My eyes widen and I gasped, watching the two step into the hallway "B-But...But if we're caught..."

I looked at the white-haired boy standing next to me, turning I used my best pleading puppy dog eyes. Jack just smirks and shrugs, "They take after me." He jokes and slids in after them. I stared at the door and then back out by the staircase, suddenly I heard a soft groan and squealed.

"Wait for me!"

~#~#~

"Whoa," Merida gasped, she pokes a statue lightly. Her blue eyes sparkles in excitement, "This place is wicked."

Whining, I turned my gaze around the long, dusty hallway. It wasn't appealing, it was in fact far from it. The hallway was dark and cold; I just knew something was going to pop out at us any second. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around my waist as I glanced over at the other two boys. Both were standing by one of the bookshelves, Hiccup had a rather large book out and was look over the pages, with Jack mumbling things about the them into the boy's ear making them both snicker.

Well. It looks like Jack took Merida's comment to heart.

Suddenly I heard a soft hiss from behind me. Jumping, I slowly turned around and gasped, my eyes widen as I stared down into the narrowed eyes of the small dragon that belong to Miss Zippleback,"G-Guys…Guys…GUYS!"

"What?" Merida groaned, turning around and staring at the small dragon, "Wait, what is that bloody thing doing up here?"

Jack snickered and leaned down to look at the small dragon, "Is he supposed to be guarding the 3rd floor?" Jack and Merida bust into laughter.

Hiccup slowly peered down at the dragon and paled, "A Terrible Terror is small. But…they are...Well..."

Jack looks up at him, since the frosted boy is still crouched down, "They're what?"

Green eyes glanced at the boy and back to the dragon, "They're very loud."

"Loud?" Merida repeated before looking at the Terrible Terror. She stared in confusion. How can this little guy be loud?

Suddenly the dragons stomach exploded into a ball. It growled before letting out a terribly loud roar, making everyone, minus Hiccup jump and let out a settled cry "See. I told you so!" Hiccup yelped, he turned around and looked down the hallway "We should hide."

Jack looks at the small dragon and frowns, "For a little fellow, it's breath stinks." He sneered, waving his hand in front of his face a little.

"Jack," Merida began, her eyes narrowed a little and I felt a little nervous at the calm tone she's using "…We're just about to become toast and your worried about the smell of his breath?"

I looked at Hiccup and noticed the boy looked a little unnerved, he had leaned down and was examining the small yellow dragon, "You remind me of Snotlout's face" He muttered softly, poking the dragon in the stomach. I wonder who's Snotlout, what an odd name, "So big and plump and definitely round.."

Giggling a little at the fascinating expression that over came his face. Smiling, I turned my attention back towards Merida and Jack. The frosted head boy stared blankly ,"It's not my fault the little git has bad breath!"

"Enough." I suddenly snapped, making Merida close her mouth. I hissed a little, "That's enough. No more fighting. We need to get out of here before Miss Zibbleback comes looking for her little friend."

And just as those words leaved my lips, we heard a female voice call the small dragon's name out. Hiccup stood up, his back straighten as he stared wide eyed at the archway, "Miss Zibbleback."

"We need to move." Merida snapped, looking at us and pushing Jack a little, "And that means you, frost-bite."

Jack groans and glares, "I'm not stupid." He mutters and sneers at the girl

"Really? Could have fooled me," Merida smirks, her eyebrow bounces a little.

Groaning, I shaked my head and clapped my hands together in between the two "Now, is not the time." I snapped, glaring a little to make them both nod.

"But where to?" Hiccup spoke up, twirling his fingers around.

I bit back a little 'aww' and turned around, I looked around before pointing down a hallway, "That way," I said and glared at the duo who was about bicker but quickly smiled nervously at me and moved down. I stared in amazement as every single candle we pass lit and after a little while it went out again.

"It's locked." Jack groans, he tugs on the only door and hits his forehead with the wooden door.

Hiccup sighs and gently slips underneath the boy's arm, Jack steps back a little and watches as the brunette tugs out his wand and flicks it at the door. Hey, I've just noticed his wand has dragon designs, that's so cool.

"Alohomora." The brunette muttered softly and we all heard a loud click before the boy pushed it open easily.

Jack nods, a little proud of the boy "Alohomora. Need to remember that one for future references." He muttered to himself, pushing the door closed behind us, we faintly heard a woman's voice before the woman leaved with the small Terrible Terror.

"Miss Zippleback's gone," Merida sighed in relief as she and Jack pulls away from the door, she glares lightly at the white head, "This is your fault."

Jack frowns "Mine? Who's father was a _seeker?_"

"Guys?" Hiccup tries to call, both ignore the brunette. He pouts a little and almost stomps his foot before trying again, only to be ignored.

Sighing, I breathed deeply "Guys!" I snapped loudly, catching their attention.

"WHAT!"

Hiccup squealed and suddenly lunched forward, covering their mouths with his hands "Shh! You'll wake him."

I frowned and tilted my head, "Wake who?" I asked a little nervous, watching as Jack and Merida looks at each other in confusion.

"There's a _very_ good reason this door was locked." Hiccup snarled, it was strange for him, but I couldn't help, but wonder what he's going on about. Suddenly the boy nods to behind me, Merida's eyes widen and almost like zombie she gently pushes his hand away and walks forward. She walks past me and stares, frowning, I turned and my eyes widen, my hair spiked a little.

I stuttered in shock, there laying in front of us was a three head, fluffy black dog. It was huge. Suddenly it let out a loud rumble and three different pairs of blue eyes fluttered open, it yawns a little sleepy before it suddenly noticed them. It leaped to it's feet with a loud, define thump and snarls.

Suddenly I was roughly grabbed and tugged out the room. I stared in a daze as the door was slammed shut, I watched as the three in front of me battled to keep the door closed.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Jack groaned once the thumping had stopped. He slid down the door and groaned softly.

Merida snorted softly and shakes her head, "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" She hisses, her red hair shudders around her.

Jack stares at her for a few seconds before turning attention to Hiccup, "Just what was he standing on?"

Hiccup blushes a little and looks towards Merida who gapped at the boy. Jack smirks a little at the red-head, "I know Yeti. _You_ didn't know that, _Hiccup_ must of told you." His smirk widen as the girl looked away with a _humf_.

Smiling, I tilted my head a little, "Alright., Hiccup, then please do tell us."

Playing with his fingers, he suddenly relaxes his body and looks up and spoke in an emotionless tone, "It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's obviously guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Merida pouts, looking down at the shorter boy, Hiccup nods to her question "Guarding what?"

"I wish I knew."

~#~#~

Sighing softly, I rested my head onto my hand and looked up at the glowing, yellow plump man. Professor Sandy, the head of the HufflePuff house. He smiles brightly and waves his hands around, creating golden sand to appear above his head. It shimmers before making words.

_One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly._

I smiled a little at the clouds of golden sand and lowered my eyes to my own white feather. Hiccup sits in front of me, he's sitting next to this strange boy white pure white hair, even more whiter than Jack's which is actually amazing. Hell, I even heard this boy was name Jack too. Jack Pumpkin.

Funny name, I know.

Smiling even more, amused with my thoughts, I looked back at Professor Sandy and watched the new words appear.

_Wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick._

I watched as the golden man holds up his wand and flicks it in front of the feather as golden words appeared over his head.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

And just as those words appeared, the feather suddenly fluttered off into the cling.

I stared in amazement, I looked back to my feather and tug out my wand, "Wingardium Levio-saaa." I pouted as the feather didn't even budge. Sighing a little, I lowered my head and looked at the brunette who seemed to be in sink with spells.

Hiccup shyly glances at the boy next to him, he watches as he trys the spell, he frowns a little, "Stop. You're saying it wrong.." He mumbled, gently tapping the boy on the shoulder, "It's _Leviosa_, not Leviosar."

The boy smirks, "Alright then. If you're so clever, you do it."

Hiccup gasps, he breaths softly and straightens up his back, "Wingardium Leviosa." He spoke softly and gently wiggled his wrist, at first nothing happen, but than suddenly the feather on his desk twitches and floats into the air slowly.

"It's like Hiccups BFF's with spells," I heard Jack mutter from behind me. Giggling, I glanced back at him and smiled.

"Maybe he is."

Suddenly a paper-ball hit's the boy on the back of the head, Jack groans and looks back, he sticks his tongue out at our red-head friend who throws another paper-ball at him.

~#~#~

I smiled brightly, following Ariel who laughed and told me about her class. Jack and Merida were walking along with us, fighting once more.

"Don't they ever, like, not fight?" Ariel whispered, eyeing the two.

Pascal pokes out of my hair, he looks at the girl and shakes his head. I smiled and looks up at him "Well, there's your answerer." I laughed and followed the two into the hall.

We sit around one of the long tables, Jack straight away reaches for the ball of ice-candy and Merida makes a snappy remark about it. I turned my attention to floating candles that are being kept lit by those sparkling Jack O'Lanterns.

"Hey.," Merida suddenly frowned, she looks around a little and frowns, "Where's Hiccup?"

Blinking a little, I've just noticed the boy had disappeared after class with Professor Sandy. Ariel suddenly sighs, "I hope he's alright..Maybe he got lost?"

Jack laughs "Hiccup? Lost? Never. He's like a walking map. He knows where everything is."

"Then where is he?" Merida snaps, looking around more. Hmm. Merida and Hiccup have been slowly developing a sibling relationship. Her eyes flashes at a curly, blonde haired boy who was walking by, "Oi! Peter! Have you seen Hiccup?"

The boy, Peter sighs and looks over at her, he has beautiful green eyes. They flicker a little "I heard that after class he overheard Jack Pumpkin talking about him. Tink says she saw him go into the boy's bathroom. She's says he's been there all afternoon…crying."

I jumped a little as the red-head suddenly slammed her hands against the table, "That bastard! When I find him, I'll ring his little neck!" She shrieks loudly.

"M-Merida. We should go find Hiccup first.._before_ you decide to end that Jack Pumpkin's live," Ariel squealed softly, she twirled her fingers around gently.

"She has a point," Jack muttered standing up, "I'll go check the bathroom."

Merida glared and stood up, "I don't _care_ if it's a _boy_ bathroom. I'm going to Hiccup!"

Suddenly the hall doors were thrown open and a woman ran into the hall "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

I yelped as everyone let out fear-filled screams. I watched as students ran around, crying and screaming.

"SILLLLLEEEENNNNCCCCEEEE!" Yells North, standing up causing everyone to look at him "Everyone please do not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

We follows the prefects out the hall, Jack tilts his head a little in thought, "How could a troll get in?"

Merida glances at him and frowns "Not by itself. Hiccup said that trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing a jo-" She began, but stopped. She stared ahead making all four of us stop and look back at her.

"Hiccup! He doesn't know!"

_**If you want more, then plz review and tell me what you thought! ^^ **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank Last Believer for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 10

_**Jack's View**_

I stared wide eye, my mouth curls into a tight line as I stared down the hallway, "Holy. That's one fat troll," I muttered softly and almost hissed when the Yeti dragged me behind a wall.

The Yeti looks out from the wall, her eyes narrows and she gasps loudly. Did I mention she gasped in my ear? "He's going into the Boy's Bathroom!" She hisses lightly, "Hiccup's in there."

"Ano," Rapunzel mumbled, almost shyly which is wired since it was only a couple of hours ago she was yelling at us, "Hiccup could be in another bathroom?"

The Yeti pouts, her nose twitches and she glances back at the blonde, "What's the chances that the troll is going into the same bathroom A Hiccup?" She asks, her frizzy red hair bounces a little as she spoke.

"High," I smirked at the expression that over took her face and she glares at me, "Alright-Alright. We can either stay here and let that troll splat our friend, OR you can stop giving my the evil eye?" I suggest and ducked underneath Yeti's fist, I slide down the hallway and looked back, "I like the first one."

"Yeah-Yeah," Yeti huffed, waving her hand around. You know? I really thought she'd go for the second one for some reason.

Rapunzel smiles weakly, "What Merida means is, she loves the second one, but she doesn't want to lose the first one." She spoke matter of fact.

Frowning, I groaned and almost glared at the golden head girl before I followed the other down the hallway. Yeti stands by the boys bathroom, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" I asked, rolling my shoulder lightly and smirked at the look she gave me before pushing the door open.

We moved to step through the door, I stared wide eyed. The troll stood in front of us, facing one of the many stalls and there standing in front of the said stall was the young brunette.

Suddenly the troll lets out a grumble, he rises his grey arm to show a hammer. Making another groan, the troll suddenly swung, Hiccup let out a scream, diving out of the way. The boy let out a whine at the hammer crashing into the wooden stalls.

"Hiccup! Move!" Rapunzel cries, lobbing a piece of broken wood at the troll. Nodding in agreement, I leant down and picked up a few of the wooden chucks and throws it at the troll.

Hiccup whimpers, eyes widening in terror before he twists his body around and crawls across the ground towards the sinks. He lets out a cry when the troll follows him, it rises it's hammer into the air and strikes down against the sinks.

"Why is it trying to kill Hiccup?" I muttered to myself and tilted my head a little as Merida stood up and shrugged, she raises a peace of wood and throws.

"Hey! Pea-Brain!" She yells, causing it to turn its head and gets whacked in the face, if this wasn't such an serious situation I would have laughed at the expression on his face.

Rapunzel ducked around the troll, she held her arms up and helped Hiccup to his feet. Both looked at eachother relief, before gasping and ducking under the hammer the troll swung at them, "Help!"

Leaning backward, I counted softly and ducked underneath the hammer before grabbing it. My eyes widen as the troll lifts it up, me still holding it tightly "Gah! This must rank from 1 to 10 of stupid!" I grumbled, my eyes narrowing as I swung my body half up, rashly dodging the troll as he went to bite me.

"Merida! Do something!" I yelled at her, noticing Rapunzel was tending to Hiccup's bleeding leg.

Merida's eyes widen, she looks side to side "Um. Right..." She mumbles softly and tugs out her wand, "Get off the hammer!"

"Oh yeah! That's something I can do!" I hissed, swing my self up and dodging the troll as he tried to use his mouth to bite me again. Suddenly I felt my fingers slip, yelping my hands slipped from the hammer and I landed on the shoulders of troll "Oh. This isn't bad, no this is perfectly _fine_. Merida!" I yelled before gasping as the troll grabbed me by my leg and tugged me from his shoulders and held me upside down.

"Errr!" Merida's eyes widen and held the wand out, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She cried and flicked her hand, suddenly the hammer lifts out of the troll's hand. I sighed in relief as it hovers above the trolls head.

My body shudders at the impact of the hammer hitting it on the head. The troll wiggles around, it wavers and suddenly drops me. I groaned and rubbed my head as it rumbled in pain, looking up with a glare, I suddenly let out a cry and crawled backward as the troll followed after me before falling to the ground with a define thump.

I stared down at it, his head lays heavily at my side. I sneered at it, "Disgusting creatures."

"Is it…Is it dead…" Rapunzel asked, her voice soft and gentle she walked towards us, her arm around Hiccups middle, him limping.

"I don't think so," Merida mumbled softly, coming up to us "Just knocked out."

Suddenly the doors were slammed open and three teachers ran in. Professor Tooth and all her fluffy, shimmer feathers, Professor Pitch and his actually creepy look and finally Professor Red-Death, who I don't know much about.

"Oh! Oh! My goodness!" Professor Tooth gasped loudly, her eyes wide as she looked at the troll "E-Explain yourselves."

"Well…W-What it is.." Merida tried to explain, she tried to form the words but failed.

Breathing softly, I groaned softly as I pushed myself up "What she means is that when we we're on are why to our houses, we realized Hiccup wasn't with us, so we went to go look for him."

"A-And found him in here," Rapunzel added in "H-He is being bulled Miss."

Suddenly Tooth bright glittering eyes narrowed on the short brunette, "Well then…I want you in my office tomorrow morning to talk about these bullies." She muttered as Hiccup blushed and nodded, avoiding her gaze, "As much it is foolish to take on a troll. I'll admit your example in friendship, teamwork and bravery is most impressive, I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 point will be award to each of you. For sheer dumb luck!"

Looking up at them, I noticed a bite mark in Professor Pitch's right leg. I stared at in curiosity and was relieved to find that Hiccup had also noticed it.

"Perhaps you ought to go. Might awake up."

~#~#~

"Are you nervous?" I smirked at Merida, we're sitting around the halls table. The red-head is playing with her food, her eyes wobbly a little.

Yeti glared up at me, she hisses lightly, "Shut up!" She grumbled softly before jumping a little as Professor Pitch appeared.

She stared up at him as he stared back down at her, "Good luck today. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy for you. Even if it is against Slytherin," He sneered deeply, his cold eyes swipes past us, I could help but shiver, for some reason I _really_ don't like the head of my house.

I couldn't help but smirk as he spun around and leaved, his black clock floats after him.

Sighing softly, I rest my head against my hand and looked towards the brunette in front of me "Did you notice?"

Hiccup looks up a little, his green eyes flashes, "Yeah." He mutters softly and turns to the other two who look confused at us "Listen. Last night, I'm guessing Professor Pitch let the troll in as a diversion as he could try and get past that three head dog."

"So. You think that's how he got bitten and that's why he's limping," I muttered, it does make good senses.

Rapunzel lets out a deep breath, she pouts a little "But why? Who would want to go anywhere near that do?"

Hiccup tilts his head in thought, suddenly his green eyes flashes brightly. Hmm. His eyes does that whenever he figured something out, "Well. Back at home, in berk. Our village healer was a witch. It was rumoured that she held something very secret and very powerful and that it was Hogwarts business. I believe this year she sent it to Hogwarts with Gobbler."

"But Hiccup. How can you be sure. I mean you said it yourself. It was rumored," Rapunzel mumbled softly, her light green eyes shift a little as Pascal nodded his head in agreement.

"No, but figurative speaking it does make a whole lot of sense," Merida butted in, the Yeti tilts her head backward to look up, "I mean, I don't think there's anything else Hogwarts could be hiding…right?"

We stared at each other in silences before I suddenly shuddered. I felt that Hogwarts hold a lot of secrets, not just good ones. Mumbling softly, I ran a hand through my hair, "And that probably what the dog's guarding, what Pitch wants?"

Hiccup nods his head "Right. When I saw Gobber last, he had this brown case, he could have brought it along in that. In Berk we don't use cases, we uses baskets attached to our dragons…" Suddenly he trailed of and pouted, "Which reminds me. I wonder if Gobber brought his Boneknapper…"

"Boneknapper? What kind of dragon is that?"

"A black dragon with armour of bones."

"That's so cool."

~#~#~

Merida breathed softly, she dressed in her Gryffindor uniform. She shudders a little as she holds the broom tightly.

"Scared Merida?" Peter asked, eyeing the girl. The blonde head girl standing next to Merida gently pats her on the head.

Merida shudders once more, she looks at the two smiling a little wobbly, "A little bit."

Peter smirked a little, he turns his head around "That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?" The red-head girl asked softly, her eyes softly sparkled a little.

Peter shrugged as the blonde head girl stepped forward "Well. Peter took a bludger to the head two minutes in and woke up in the hospital a week later."

Merida paled a little, "Tink. That doesn't make me feel any better."

~#~#~

I sat up on one of the wooden banisters, the Quidditch pitch is large with poles standing up with holes in them. I tilted my head a bit and looked around for the Yeti and her team but I couldn't see her I suppose her team hasn't came out yet.

"Jack? Aren't you cold?" Turning my head a little, I watched as Rapunzel runs up the steps to me, she's dressed in a turtle neck sweater, her normal tights but this time she has light yellow leg warms over them.

Smiling a little, I shrugged. I was dressed in my normal uniform "Nope. Where's Hiccup?"

Rapunzel turns her head to the pitch "Over there." She smiles, pointing across the pitch to the House Head's bench. I looked over to see Hiccup shyly talking with Professor Tooth and Gobber. That Gobber man looks a little disappointed, I wonder why, "They're talking about that Pumpkin kid."

"Ah. Has Merida tried to murder him yet?" I asked, picturing the red-head strangling him.

The golden head girl laughs, she hums and rocks on the balls on her fight "Almost. Professor Bunnymund had almost caught her, but I heard she's made a deal with his girlfriend, Sally. Apparently she doesn't like bullies either. Though, I'm not sure what the deal was."

Knowing Yeti, the deal is probably something horrible.

"Hello!" Yelled a loud voice, in fact both me and Rapunzel jumped at the voice. We turned to look at a RavenClaw student. She was tall with long black hair, dark skin. She smiles brightly at everyone. Ah. Hiccup mentioned her, it's Jasmine, "Welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

I shuddered a little at all the cheers that erupted around us, I laughed as Rapunzel cheered as well. We watch as two gates opens and both team wiz into the air, we spot the yeti floating in the air.

"Merida!" Hiccup smiles, coming up next to us, I notices his dressed warm clothing too. A long sweater, his cloak as well as the RavenClaw scurf around his neck "She's so brave."

The Jasmine girl turns around, she waves her hand gently, "The players take their positions as Professor Tooth steps out onto the field to begin the game."

"Now." Professor Tooth began, her eyes narrowed up at the floating players, "I want a nice clean game from all of you." She calls and gently kicks a trunk in front of her, the lid opens up and bludger shots out.

"The bludger is up followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game!" Jasmine explain, her black hair flutters and I notice she's wearing the exact same scarf of Hiccup.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

The golden head girl, Tink flutters through the air. She takes possession of the ball when suddenly a chaser zooms past her towards the Gryffindor's goal. Suddenly Tink back flips and takes the ball, she zooms straight towards the Slytherins goal and scores.

Jasmine smiles brightly and claps her hands "Tink Bell scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" She called and presses a button on the machine next to her.

"Come on, Merida!" Rapunzel cheers loudly, I flinch a little, rubbing on my ear but cheer on our friend as she suddenly flipped forward, dogging the bludger.

"They're cheating," Hiccup muttered, his eyes staring at the Slytherin. Should I take offences to that? Naaa, Slytherin is quite horrible but then again, I am. Turning my head back are und, I watched as a few Slytherin went after Tink.

Slytherin takes the ball and shoots, suddenly Peter pops up and blocks it, making the ball bounce back at them. He smirks smugly at them. They almost sends the bludger at him, but it's like the boy is in sink with it, Peter simply spins upside down, making the bludger pass over him and circle around. Once Peter has set himself up straight he shrugs mockly.

You know something? I actually like this kid, maybe he should have been in Slytherin, haha.

Suddenly I heard Rapunzel gasp, I looked at her as she pointed out. Turning my head a little, I stared with wide eyes, "What's up with Merida's broom?" I wondered watching as the girl yelped as her broom moved around, bucking and turning.

"It's Professor Pitch. He is bewitching the broom!" Hiccup suddenly cut in, pointing over at the man. We both turned his head to see the man sitting there muttering words with out braking eye contact with the girl.

"What's with him? It's like he is trying to make Merida's life miserable," Rapunzel scowls, she has a point. Ever since we got here it's like he's after her.

Suddenly Hiccup stood up, "Leave it to me." He mutters, he breaths softly before turning and rushing down the steps.

"Oh, I hope Hiccup hurries," Rapunzel mumbled softly turning back to watch the panicked girl hold tightly onto her broom. If anybody can help her, it's Hiccup, after all he is the talking spell book.

Hiccup ducks underneath the benches, he creeps up behind Professors Pitches feet, holding his wand out. Suddenly he flicks his wrist and mumbles softly as soon as he finshed, flames appeared around the man feet and the group lunches into panic.

"What did you do?" I asked as Hiccup walks back to us.

The brunette blinks and blushes lightly, he shrugs "Just a little spell. Lacarnum Inflamarae. It's a fire spell," He mutters and turns back around to look up at Merida. We sigh in relief as Merida swings herself back onto the broom.

The red-head looks around, she suddenly zooms after a golden dot.

She rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. She returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The two follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Merida bravely pulls up her broom as she follows the Snitch, feet above the ground.

Suddenly Merida's face brightens and she stands up, stepping forward, trying to grab the ball. She suddenly goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground.

The girl lays on the ground when suddenly she twitches and stands up, her hands flick to her stomach.

"Is…Is she going to be sick?" Rapunzel gasped, eyes widen as we watch the red-head girl make face expression when suddenly a golden ball spits out of her mouth into her hands.

"It's the snitch!" Hiccup gasped "She did it! They won!"

Just as the words leave his mouth Jasmine spoke, "She's got the Snitch! Merida Monologue receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

"Gryffindor Wins!"

_**If you want more, then plz review and tell me what you thought! ^^ **_

_**Hello. I know some of you think Hiccup's out of character, he isn't. I've got got my set of HTTYD books couple of weeks ago, and he stutters and gets nervous quite a bit. In the movie, they only changed him to bit more sarcastic. In my story, I'm making him warm up to his friends, thought I think it's going a little too fast for him, but I know a few of you are getting annoyed with it. I wanted to keep in the book Hiccup and the Movie Hiccup XD**_

_**Also. Most of my characters are in character, the only one who isn't is Rapunzel and that's because I haven't seen Tangled yet, I've only looked at my baby sister's picture book of it lol but I will be watching it soon. **_

_**Also big q****uestion, for the other characters being added in. My friend asked me something. What do you guys think about adding in the characters of Kingdom Hearts? Not Final Fantasy, only the characters that Disney helpped to create so for example Sora and Roxas? My friend brought the game and we were playing it, when she asked since the game is kind of like Disney? **_

_**Anway, tell me what you think**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank Last Believer for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 11

_**Merida's View**_

A lot of strange things could happen, like spitting out a golden ball or somehow ending up in a mushroom like house. Yup, you heard me right, after _I _won for Gryffindor we had ended up in a house shaped like a mushroom, right now the four of us are standing in front of a very old grey-haired man who had an hook for a hand.

"Alright-Alright."

I grinned widely "Yes." I hissed and spun around rushing out the door, ignoring the soft 'wait up' from behind me. I skipped to a stop, the musky mud clung to my booths as I stared up in amazement.

"Merida." Panted a voice behind me, I simply waved my hand around.

"Geez Woman. You can run." Jack groaned, breathing harshly as he leaned over. I simply smirked and flicked his frosty like hair.

Suddenly I heard a soft snap next to me, I tilted my head a little and watched Hiccup walk forward weary, his hands held up at the massive creature.

The old white head man looked on with approved eyes, he nodded his head and watched as the boy stopped with steady legs and waited for the creature to accept his welcome.

"Whoa. He's so brave." Rapunzel whispered softly.

"Unlike you." Frost-bite chuckled, the blonde haired girl was cling to my shoulders eyeing the brunette. The girl simply stuck her tongue out at the white head.

We let out a small cry when the creature suddenly moved back onto it's back legs, it stretched itself up and his wings stretched out and let out a mighty roar before stomping his paws against the ground but surprisingly Hiccup didn't even step back, sure he let out a small whine and he flinched a little before he breathed out deeply.

The creature stared down at the boy with slit eyes before it settled down with loud clicks of the bones moved around while it leaned down, it's wings folded under it's body and let out a soft puff, smoke brushed out of his nostrils and it lowered it's head into Hiccups awaiting hands.

Hiccup nodded lightly and I stepped up to him, I smiled and slowly petted the white bones on top of black scales.

"Well done Hiccup." The old man smiled nodding, his arms crossed.

"Bloody. It's huge," Frost-Bite mumbled softly, his blue eyes flickers a little looking at... what's it called? Ah, Boneknapper.

The old man stuck his hook into a few straw boxes and through it at his dragon that scuffed before leaning down to take it, the old man looked at us, "Now what's this about Pitch putting a curse on Merida's broom?"

Frost-Bite rolls his eyes, he throws his hand into the air and snorted, "Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" He shrugged with sneer.

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" The man asked, turning from his Boneknapper to look at us.

Rapunzel frowned, she peered over my shoulder at the man. It's a little strange to think he comes from Berk like Hiccup "Fluffy? That t-thing has a name?"

"Well. Of course he's got a name. He's mine. I brought him of an Irish feller that come into Berk one Winter. Then I lent him to North to guard the…" He muttered, his white hairs ruffled around as he trailed off.

"Yes?" I pushed, my eyebrows bounced a little.

The old man leaned back, he turned to his dragon and ran his hook over a few of the bone amour "Shouldn't said that." He grumbled before glaring at us "Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is."

Hiccup shyly peeks at the man "B-But Gobber, whatever Fluffy's guarding. Pitch's trying to steal it."

Gobber rolls his eyes, he waves his hook at the brunette "Dragon-Tails. Professor Pitch is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one," Frost-Bite snorted, he rolls his shoulder and I shudder at the disgusting popping that came from his shoulder.

Hiccup sulks a little, he timidly taps his fingers against the bones to which the dragon sneered with discomfort, "I've read all about them, you have to keep eye contact and Pitch wasn't blinking." He whispers under his breath.

"Exactly." I spoke loudly, causing the boy to jump a little.

Gobber sighed, he rubbed his forehead and stared down at us "Now. You listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor North and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Hiccup pushed, leaning back to look up at Gobber.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that..." Gobber groaned turning around and walking towards his mushroom home while muttering under his breath.

"Nicholas Flamel? Who's that?" Frost-Bite asked what everyone was thinking.

Hiccup looks at him and sighs, "I don't know..."

~#~#~

I laughed softly as Hiccup let out a loud groan and flopped against the table in hall, sitting in front of him was Frost-Bit who smirked brightly at him. Sitting down next to the frosted-head boy and watched as Jack commanded his Queen to E-5 and clicks away the Knight.

"That's totally barbaric." Rapunzel squealed, walking up to us. Her green eyes twinkles brightly and peers other Hiccups shoulder.

Frost-Bite places his head into his hand and smirks, "That's wizard chess." He snorted and watched as Hiccup made an expression "To which Hiccup is at war with."

The brunette let out a small cute cry and flopped back into his arms "I can understand Dragons. I can understand complex spells. I can understand different languages. _But_ I can't understand Wizard Chess!"

I laughed as Rapunzel made a small smile and gently rubbed his shoulder while Jack let out a breathless laugh, "There-There Hiccup. Um. You don't suck to bad."

Hiccup flinched a little and looked at the golden head girl, "Thanks Rapunzel."

"I'm always here to give you pep-talk every now and then." She smiled brightly making everyone sweat-drop even the students sitting by us sweat-drop. Well, she's got a nice personality does that count?

Frost-Bite suddenly leaned across the table and patted the boy on the end, "It doesn't matter if your rubbish at games Hiccup. At lest you still have the library."

Hiccup suddenly smiled happily "Oh yes. I forgot, I'm going to go the library tonight and see if I can find anything on Nicholas Flamel."

"But Hiccup. Haven't you already looked in every section?" I sighed, resting my head against my hand, my red frizzles ran over my hand and brushed the table gently.

Frost-Bite nodded in agreement, "Also, we've looked, like, a hundred times." He groaned making Hiccup suddenly look down with a pout, aww, poor Hiccup, I wish I could hug him.

Rapunzel hummed, she ran her fingers through her golden hair which was in a high ponytail to say, it just reached her feet, just, brushing the floor lightly "Not in the restricted section." She smiled, her golden hair framing her face before looking up to find all of us looking at her "What?"

"Rapunzel you're a genius." Hiccup smiled, pushing himself back a little, his brown hair fluttered a little.

The golden head girl blinks a little "I am?" She mumbles softly before gasping "I mean of course I am."

I couldn't help but smirk and let out a little giggle.

~#~#~

"Aww. Don't you look cute?" I smirked at Frost-Bite who finally rushed towards me, I shivered a little maybe it wasn't a good idea to meet up at 2:00am in the morning.

Jack glared at me, he shrugged a little. He was dressed in a pure white t-shirt that stopped at mid-thigh with knee-length light blue cotton pants "And you look very…..half asleep."

Snorting, I shrugged. He had a point, my sleeping clothing are a simply long-sleeved green shirt that had white puffed shoulder with matching shorts, my hair stuck up in places since I couldn't be bothered to brush it down, oh and my Hogwarts cloak cause it be cold which reminds me "Aren't you cold?"

The boy shrugged and stretched his arms out "Nope." He stretched and looked around "Hiccup and Rapunzel not here yet?"

Yawning softly, I rubbed my eyes a little "I've only been waiting five minutes. They should be here soon."

And just as I said that, Hiccup came down the stair case behind us. Damn. Hiccup is always so cute in things, why is that? "He's like a little doll." I couldn't help but nod in agreement with Jack. Hiccup was dressed in a long white robe with small dragon printed pants that hid most of feet, you could just see his small toes. A rather long, knee length long cotton white jumper that hanged off his right shoulder and sleeves rolled over his hands. We could see underneath his jumper was a dark blue shirt.

"Sorry. I couldn't get out of bed…" Hiccup shuddered a little and rubbed his hands against his arms a little, his cheeks turned a little red and he let out a small yawn.

"Yup. Definitely like doll." We both jumped and spun around to face Rapunzel who giggled lightly "Sorry. Did we scare you?" She smiled. Rapunzels golden hair was up in plates, she was dressed in a knee length pale pink night gown that had ribbons and bows attached.

Snorting softly, I shuddered a little and whined softly, "Can we please just get this over with?" I hissed, rubbing my arms "It's so damn cold. Aren't you guys cold?"

Rapunzel smiled innocently "Nope." She shrugged and began to run down the steps, aww, she has bunny slippers.

"It rains a lot in Berk," Hiccup smiled and rubbed the back of his head before looking over at the blonde and gasped "Rapunzel. Wait up." He cried and ran after her down the stairs.

Grunting, I walked straight after them "I don't need to know why your not cold." I rolled my eyes at the grinning white head boy who followed after us with his arms behind his head.

"Ewww. It's dusty." Rapunzel pouted, picking up a dusty book from the shelve, Hiccup ended trailing away.

Jack rolled his eyes "It's a library, Rapunzel."

I laughed softly at the golden head girls face and took the books, I flipped it over "Faces?" I read out loud and shrugged and opened. The pages were soiled, their were grey, I frowned in confusion before my eyes widen when the pages made a face and suddenly out a loud scream.

Dropping the book, Jack slammed it shut and glared, "It's half past 2:00am. We're not supposed to be in here." He hissed and placed it back onto the shovel.

Rolling my eyes, I sneered, "It isn't like I knew the book would scream at me."

"Guys."

We all turned our head to see Hiccup rushing towards us, his green eyes widen "I-I just saw P-Professor Pitch. H-He was.." He panted, the boy placed his hand on his knees and breathed deeply, "Professor Red-D-Death they w-were having an augment."

"Augment? About what?" Jack asked, tilting his head, his cold blue eyes flashes a little as he tilted his head in thought.

Hiccup looks back a little "I-I'm not sure. S-Something about b-becoming an enemy?...or s-something like t-that.." He mumbled, shuddering a little and Rapunzel stepped forward to hug the boy, he was clearly shaken up about this.

"Is that the book?" I asked, looking at the rather large book under his arm. The brunette jumps a little and looks up, his eyes flickers to the book and he nods.

Hmm. Turning my head a little, I smiled "Lets go sit there, so if anybody comes in, we'll be hidden underneath a few of the old book shelves." I spoke, pointing at a small crawl space underneath the book shelves that actually looks like a tent, smiling, I pushed Frost-Bite forward "Jack can go first."

The boy grunted and glared at me, he sighed and bent down before crawling in. It quiet for a while before we heard his voice "Hey. It's actually really cool in here."

Hiccup blinks a little, he passes the book to Rapunzel before crawling in "Whoa."

Rapunzel sighed "My gown." She pouts a little before grunts and leans down, she pushes the book in before crawling in after them.

Rubbing the back of my head, I dipped down and crawled through the small opening and looked around, it was really cool in here. The moon light streaming through the small cracks making patens on the stones. Jack was leaning against a wooden post with Hiccup next to him on a stone and Rapunzel was on a stone opposite them, complaining about her gown.

Sitting between Hiccup and Rapunzel, I watched as Hiccup pulled the book onto his lap and moved to open it, he suddenly moved to pull out his wand and but was stop by Rapunzel.

"I got it-I got it. I know this spell." She smiled holding her own wand up, she mumbled a soft words and we watched in amazement as a glowing pink light appeared at the tip of her wand.

Jack smirked, he looks off to the side "Now. If only it isn't pink." He chuckled.

Hiccup smiled lightly at the light and looked down at the pages, he ran his fingers over the letters and grinned a little, "Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?"

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Hiccup mumbled softly, he running a hand his hair "The stone was found on a small island of tear-drops…"

"What's wrong…"

Hiccup looks and stares lightly "Island of tear-drops was the name of Berk a thousand years ago.." He mumbled, trailing of in thought.

Jack blinks and reads other Hiccups shoulder "The only stone currently in existence belong to Mr . Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 666th birthday.." He mumbled softly, eyes flickers across the page.

I gasped, my eyes widen a little, "You can read!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

_**Don't forget to revew**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Hello, thanks for the reviews^^**_

_** I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Couples- JackXHiccup, **__**MeridaXOC and RapunzelXFlynn **_

_**Plz thank Last Believer for editing this for me^^**_

Chapter 12

_**Hiccup's View**_

_"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor, the Philosopher's stone!"_

I sighed, my eyes flickered around and pouted a little as we ran, well _tried_ to run across the cold, wet grass. Goldy Lock squealed, she leaped around similar to horse in fact. Her golden hair frizzed after her, her pink night dress fluttered in the cool air. Maybe it really wasn't such a good idea to go to the library at 2 in the morning.

Me and my big mouth, huh?

"Seriously! Aren't your feet numb or _something_?" Frizzy Bear asked, tilting her red hair to look at Jack, we're all bare feet, we're stopping every now and then to touch our feet and warm them up, all of us but Jack, the boy stands there cool.

Said boy looks at the girl, his cool blue eyes flickers a little and he shrugs "I just don't feel it."

Just as Frizzy bear was about to reply, Goldy Locks cut in, her arms wrapped around her chest, her cherry face painted a light pink as a gush of wind blow across her "Can we just get to Gobbers? It's freezing and my chest isn't supported." She snapped, her eyes glairing at their stunned expression.

"Okay Rapunzel," I mumbled softly, awkwardly walking around the two stunned students towards Gobber's strange mushroom like hut, I could see his Boneknapper cuddled up next to it, light blue flames brushed out from his snout every now and then.

I heard a soft huff before three pairs of feet followed "Gobber?" I called, knocking on the door, I flinched a little as said man tugged it open and stared down at me with a expression.

"Oh hello….Err…Sorry. Not be rude, but I'm not in fit state to entertain tonight-even if you guys should be in bed…" He mumbled, his eye brows bouncing a little as he spoke. _He's hiding something! _

"We know about the Philosopher's stone," I spoke firmly, my father would be proud! I felt giddy at the thought but bite back my smile to keep my poker face in place.

"Oh…"

He sighed and allowed us to enter, Goldy Locks was at the fire place in a matter of seconds, leaning over with her hands stretched out to collect the heat, Jack ended up by the open window, he really-really likes the cold. What a strange Pixie.

"We think Pitch's trying to steal it." Frizzy bear announced, sitting down at the table to glare up at the man, I shyly took the seat next to her and couldn't help but think how well Gobber was actually keeping this secret, at home he would have blipped it out in a matter of seconds.

Gobber's eyes widen as if he's insulted "Pitch? Blimey. You're not still on about him, are you?" He asked with a frown, his tooth stuck out of his lips as he stared down at us "And to think moments before I was having a good chat with a stranger in a pub."

Jack grunted softly and glanced back at the man "Sir..We know he's after the stone. We just don't know why."

"Pitch is one of the teachers protecting the stone!" Gobber groaned, waving his metal hand around which is surprisely has a pan attached on "He's not about to steal it!"

My mouth gapped a little as Goldy Locks shoot up, her eyes widen and she looked at Gobber "What!"

Gobber sighed once more, his eyes twitches a little "You heard right. Come on now. I'm a bit preoccupied tonight."

Grumbling softly, Goldy Locks whining about going back into the cold, I moved to follow the others when something suddenly popped into my head "Wait a minute. You said _one_ of the teacher!" I mumbled, my eyes widen and I gasped loudly, I fisted my hand in realization "_Of course! _There are other things defending the stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

Gobber's eyes flickered as he nods his head with a grunt "That's right. Waste of bloody time, if yah ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe. Not a soul knows how. Except for me and North. I shouldn't have told you that!"

I almost rolled my eyes at him, I tilted my head up a little to look up at his Boneknapper, I watched as his eyes flickered under his eye lids before I turned my head a little to follow the others up the hill.

"This is crazy." Jack sighed, ruffling his frosty like hair a little in thought "So crazy, when I entered Hogwarts I never thought I'd be in this..."

Frizzy Bear rolled her eyes a little "I know what you mean. This _is_ crazy.."

"And worse." Goldy Luck suddenly cut in, her eyes twinkled a little making all four of us look up to meet the glaring pink eyes of Professor Tooth sanding in the archway of the Hogwarts.

"Good Evening." She muttered, her eyes narrowed a little at us and shuddered "Nothing. I reapt, nothing give a student the right to walk around the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions. 50 points will be taken."

"50?"

Tooth nods her head, her feathered like hair bounces a little "Each! And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

~#~#~

Goldy Locks sighed softly, her eyes looks up and she smiles a little "Now this is better then last night." She hums, she had a point. We're no longer wondering around in our pyjamas, now in our school uniform, at night, with Gobber.

Maybe she doesn't have a very good point.

"You'll be serving detention with Gobber together. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest." Miss Zippelback chuckled, walking towards said man holding a lantern.

Frizzy Bear's eyes widen a little "The forest? I thought that a joke. We can't go in there. I thought we wasn't allowed. There's….um…werewolves." She mumbled unsure with her thoughts.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lasses. You can be sure of that." The woman mumbled, her eyes flickers before she shakes her head "Nightie-Night."

I blinked a little and watched as she goes, I'm glad I decided to wear my long green sweat on underneath, it's really cold to night. Much colder then Berk. Turning my gaze back onto Gobber I titled my head as he breathed softly "Right. Let's go."

"Hey? Do you think these tree's have ears?" Goldy Locks asked softly, she walked in-between me and Jack, Frizzy Bear walked along side Gobber, asking about Dragons.

Jack raised an eye brawl and looked up the trees with a small smirk "I can't see any. Maybe there _underneath_ the skin." He purred and watched as the girl suddenly covered her own ears.

"That's not what I meant!" She cried, shaking her head a little.

I simply watched as Jack teased her softly, I lowered my eyes a little and bent down when something silver caught my eye. A small strange puddle was by my feet, I dipped my finger in and frown. Way to go Hiccup, this could be a creature pee and I you just put your hand in it!

"Unicorn Blood," I mumbled as I recognized the smell, I sniffed it again and nodded. Definitely unicorn blood "Gobber..."

The group stopped and looked at me as I stretched my legs out a little, the silver blood clinging to my hand "Eww! What is that?" Goldy Locks squealed, looking at the blood.

I glanced at her and smiled a little "Um...Well…It's Unicorn's blood," I explained softly and flinched at the horrified expression that over took the three's faces.

Gobber walked up to the puddle and peered at it, he sighed and nodded "Yup. Unicorn's Blood, alright. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something, so it's our job to find the poor beast." He explained holding up an axe, his old eyes flicks between us, "Hiccup. You and Jack go that way, Rapunzel, Merida you too come with me."

I blinked a little and looked down the direction Gobber said for me and Jack to go down. Suddenly Jack's hand went over my shoulder "Well then Dragon boy. Shall we go?"

I smiled a little and went to answerer him when somebody else beat me to it, "I swore to god Frost-Bite. You hurt him or anything like that, I'll skin you alive!"

Jack gave an bored and annoyed expression, he looked the red head and snorted, "What are you? His mother?" He huffed and grabbed my arm before dragging me along, ignoring Merida's hissing.

I sighed, my….err…friends…really are a strange bunch aren't they? Suddenly a loud howl echoed around and I jumped a little "D-Did you h-hear that?" I mumbled softly, founding myself shaking a little as I ended up grabbing onto Jack's cloak.

Said boy looked around with half lidded eyes before glancing back at me "It's a werewolf. Don't panic, there more scared of you then you are of them." He mumbled softly, patting me on the head.

Why do I get the feeling he's lying?

"So. You said your partens aren't Witches and Wizards." Jack began small talk, it's pretty obvious he's trying to take my mind of the surrounding grounds. He's not that bad.

I let out a small smile and nodded a little "Yeah. You could s-say it's an understatement w-when that owl brought the letter..." I chuckled, recalling the stunned and shocked faces of the other Vikings.

Jack let out a chuckle "Tell me about it." He hummed, stepping over a root pocking out the grounds "I'm from a small town, it never stops snowing. I got my letter when I had…well…I may or may not have caused the snow storm."

I giggled and shook my head, "You may or may not, huh?" I asked softly tilting my head amused of the other boy who glanced back at me and grinned.

"Well. I might have said a tiny spell."

I smiled at that, I wondered what kind of spells the boy made to make it snow. I never really looked at spells for snow since it snow a _lot_ in Berk, I raised my eyes a little, "What's that?"

Jack blinks a little, he tilts his head around and looks off to the side. There, hunched over a fallen white horse that had a strange shape attached to it's forehead was a cloaked figure, sliver liquid dripped from it's mouth.

The figure glides across the wet grass, it rises like a ghost and I felt Jack tug me back and call out for Gobber but the thing glides closer and closer, "Hiccup!" Jack calls, he snaps his fingers in front of my face, I blink a little and look at him before we both stumbled over roots and turned to look up at the gliding creature.

Suddenly, a figure on four legs leaps over us. It lands with a rather loud thump, letting out a loud and mighty roar, it hunches it's feet in the air scaring the creature away with a shriek "You two must leave. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two and your friends."

I whimpered as Jack helped me to my feet, we look up at the creature who gazed down at us with golden eyes, "But…What was that thing you saved us from?" Jack asked softly, I hid behind him and peered up at the creature, it's half human and half horse.

The creature looks behind him and back at us, or more at Jack "A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Jack frowns, tilting his head a little as he stared up at the creature.

Said creature didn't speak for a while instead he gave us another answerer "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

I frowned a little, that doesn't answerer our, Jack's question "T-The Philosopher's s-stone."

Suddenly we heard a soft gasp, followed by a stumbled "Hiccup! Jack!" We both looked up at Merida who was staring at the creature with wide eyes.

Gobber grins a little, he waves his metal hand around "Hello Firenze. I see you've met our young Jack and Hiccup. You alright boys?" He asked, to which we both nodded to.

I stared up at the creature in thought. So this is Firenze the Guardian of the Forest, who new.

~#~#~

I laughed softly as I looked at Merida, "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful. But I found that rather enjoyable." I smiled softly at her and giggled at her expression.

"Speak for yourself," She cried anime style "I just can't win!"

Suddenly Jack appeared, he rushed towards us and stopped a little "Hey. I was just thinking-" He began but Merida cut him.

"That must have hurt."

Jack sent her a glare but kept talking "Fluffy belongs to Gobber right? Is it possible he might have spilled a little about the dog to that stranger? The one had said he talked with the night before. It's a little strange isn't it?"

I thought for a moment, Gobber doesn't even like Beer, what's he doing in a pub? Turning a little, I noticed Gobber standing in the court-yard. Rushing towards him, I stopped and looked up at him "Gobber? That strange you mention. You talked to him in a pub right? You don't _drink beer_."

The man laughed "Of cause I don't Hiccup. He wanted to know about the creatures on Berk."

I gave him a look, I tilted my head a little "And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I asked eyeing him.

Gobber laughed, he rolled his eyes a little "Well. Of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog? Even if you're in the trade." He chuckled "But I told him. I said 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."

I groaned and slapped my forehead, "And you don't see the problem with that? A stranger just happened to ask about the creature you lent to Professor North. A creature t_hat doesn't_ live on Berk?" I mumbled and yelped as Merida and Jack suddenly grabbed my arm, they tugged me away from him.

"Hey! Where you going!"

I grunted as we entered a class room, Professor Tooth sat behind her desk "We have to see Professor North! Immediately!" Merida yelled, slamming her hands against the woman's desk.

Said woman sighed, she looked up at the red head "I'm afraid Professor North is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

My eyes widen a little "He's gone! Now! But this is important! It's about the Philosopher's stone!"

Tooth eyes widen in shock, her mouth hangs a little "How do you know?" She began but Jack cut her off.

"Someone's going to try and steal it."

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly?"

I sighed softly and followed the other two out when I noticed something.

Where'd Rapunzel go?

_**If you want more, then plz review and tell me what you thought! ^^ **_

_**Something been bothering me recently. MeridaXOC? Is there a couple any of you guys want? Anything you want at all, who do yah want with Merida.**_

_**I was thinking of actually making a JamieXMerida couple later? But I'm not sure. What do you think? **_

_**Oh. And I'm starting a brand new BIG FOUR story. Half way through the first chapter, so I hope you guys will keep an eye out. **_


End file.
